Az azkabani szimat
by Darth Krande
Summary: Miután Hagrid ártatlansága igazolódott, Sirius hallja, amint a távozó vadőr minden rossznak elmondja a dementorokat. Aztán úgy dönt, hogy bebizonyítja az ellenkezőjét, és csak azért is megpróbál összebarátkozni velük. ...Arra nem számított, hogy néhány hónap múlva már a Szükség Szobájában fognak, egy félig józan vérfarkassal kiegészülve, patkányra vadászni.
1. Chapter 1

**Az azkabani szimat**

1,

Tizenegy év és hét hónap telt el anélkül, hogy bármi érdekes történt volna. Ennyi idő után Sirius Black azon sem lepődött volna meg, ha tényleg becsavarodik; az eseménytelenül múló évek így is egybefolytak, s az életfogytos részlegen még az a változatosság sem adatott meg neki, hogy ne csupa mardekárossal legyen (már megint!) körülvéve.

A többiekkel ellentétben ő még mindig figyelt a környezetére. Talán csak neki tűnt fel a léptek zaja a távolban. A börtön személyzete nesztelenül siklott, vagy esetleg zörgött a tányérokkal, de semmiképp nem gyalogoltak, pláne nem ilyen döngő nehéz léptekkel. Röviden végiggondolta, mennyi az esélye annak, hogy bárki észreveszi. Nem sok. Az egykori auror-társai eddig sem vettek róla tudomást, most ráadásul nem is ebben az irányban jöttek. Gyorsan átalakult kutyává, és tovább hegyezte a fülét.

Most már biztos volt benne, hogy Hagridot hallja. Nem csak a járása volt jellegzetes, de a dörmögő hangja is, ahogy a Minisztrérium bocsánatkérését kommentálta. Aztán egyszer csak valami olyat mondott, amit az animágus sosem nézett volna ki belőle. Egy pillanatig el is gondolkodott, vajon csakugyan a pók- és vérfarkas (sárkány, óriáspolip, satöbbi-) rajongó vadőrt hallotta-e, de bizony, ez ő volt. Ilyet mondani! Pont ő! Igaz, hogy a dementorok tényleg ocsmányak és megtestesítik mindazt, amit egy épeszű varázsló igyekszik elkerülni, de mi ütött a félóriásba, hogy ugyanazt a véleményt osztja, mint akárki más? Tény, hogy úgy néztek ki, mint megannyi túlméretezett, foszló vízihulla, és képtelenség volt akár csak egy jó emléket felidézni a közelükben, arról nem is beszélve, hogy képesek voltak az ember lelkét kitépni, de ettől még...

Jobban belegondolva, az őrök egyáltalán nem voltak sem rémségesek, sem elviselhetetlenek, sem pedig a többi szörnyűség amit Hagrid (pont Hagrid!) elmondott róluk. Minden viszolygása ellenére, tizenegy év és hét hónap után Sirius abban már biztos volt, hogy nem rosszabbak egynémely körülhízelgett varázslónál, mindössze éppen annyira utálják az embereket, mint fordítva. Volt minisztériumi dolgozóként eleinte egyáltalán nem volt könnyű közöttük, de idővel egyre kevésbé foglalkoztak vele. Talán azt is tudták, hogy épp annyira rühelli a Minisztériumot, mint ők.

Hagrid földrengető léptei lassan elhaltak, Sirius pedig ott maradt az apró cella ajtajában, kutyaként összekuporodva. Ha ez Hagrid véleménye a dementorokról, hát akkor majd megmutatja ő, hogy... Tulajdonképpen mit is? De majd kiderül, döntötte el. Ideje volt bőven...

Csirkehús illatát hozta a szél. Már megint valami olyan étel, amit forrón lenne jó megenni, de persze centis jégréteg fogja fedni, mire az őrök ideérnek vele. Sirius kutya-szemével méricskélte a nagydarab fekete alakot a cella ajtajánál. Hallotta egyszer, hogy ezt a példányt Daire-nek szólították. Az élénk, görbe kezű Skippset is megismerte, meg az életfogytos részleg vezetőjét, Vaqqu-t, akinek mindig jégvirágok borították a csuklyáját.

Fél óra múlva megállapíthatta, hogy legalább az orra nem hagyta még cserben: az ebéd húsleves volt, meg valami mexikói tésztaféle, amilyet először akkor evett, amikor a Black család egy neves inka mágusnál volt látogatóban. Azt akkor tűzforrón szolgálták fel. Igaz, hogy ebben a mostaniban viszont nem kellett semmi gyanús összetevőtől tartania.

A foglyok nagy többsége már előre rettegett az etetéstől, mert az őröknek szokása volt bemenni a cellákba az étellel, ahelyett, hogy csak a résen csúsztatták volna be. Sirius számára viszont egy lehetőséget jelentett, most, hogy eldöntötte: túl fog tenni Hagridon. Egyenesen odalépett az ajtót kinyitó lény elé, és (ahelyett, hogy hagyta volna, hogy a vak őr emlékezetből megtalálja a rogyadozó asztalt a cella közepén) óvatosan átvette tőle a tálcát. Arra gondosan ügyelt persze, nehogy közben véletlenül hozzá kelljen érnie azokhoz a zöldesszürke, nyirkos ujjakhoz.

-Innentől megoldom...

A megtermett dementor egy pillanatig zavarodottnak tűnt. Sirius gyorsan elhátrált a tálcájával, de leküzdötte a viszolygását, és amikor a túloldali falhoz ért, megállapította, hogy még mindig nem visszhangoznak a legszörnyűbb emlékei a fejében. Eszerint a dementor mégsem vette rossz néven ezt a legelső próbálkozást. Az animágusnak inkább az a benyomása támadt, hogy a szem nélküli alak alaposan végigméri őt. Talán azon töpreng, hogy honnan szedte a fogoly a bátorságát. Sirius gyorsan elfordította a tekintetét, pont úgy, ahogyan egy kutya jelzi, hogy nem vonja kétségbe a másik fél pozícióját. Természetesen a mozdulatnak semmi jelentősége nem lehetett egy vak bestia számára. Sirius majdnem elejtette a tálcát, amikor a dementor egy különösen mély hangú hörgés után szintén elfordította a fejét.

Aztán magára hagyta őt a fagyott húslevessel és a deres tésztával.

Most, hogy újra megnyugtatóan egyedül volt, az egykori auror végiggondolta a lehetőségeket. Az nyilvánvaló volt, hogy alábecsülte a másik fél képességeit, de az is, hogy a dementor a lehetőségekhez képest jól reagált. Ezt kellene folytatni valahogy...

Elmormogott egy felmelegítő bűbájt. A pálca nélküli varázslat sosem volt az erőssége, még tizenegy év folyamatos gyakorlás után sem, de a dermedt húsleves lassan olvadni kezdett, majd negyed óra után szinte ehető hőmérsékletre langyosodott.

Amíg evett, néhányszor ki-kilesett az ajtó előtt várakozó dementorra. Legalább egy fejjel magasabb volt a többinél, ahogy egy helyben lebegett, a csuklyája teteje majdnem négy méter magasra ért. Amíg a fogoly a kihűlt tésztát rágta, azalatt nyilván ő is megebédelt - a hozzá legközelebb lévő varázsló összes megmaradt boldogságából. Belegondolva, az sem lehetett valami nagy lakoma.

Sirius tovább nézte a fekete vászonba burkolódzott alakot. Az egykori harcostársak valamelyike volt kedves elintézni, hogy egy őr mindig legyen a cellaajtó előtt, hátha ezzel még nyomorúbbá teheti az állítólagos titokgazda hátralevő életét... Ezzel a Daire-rel szinte szerencséje volt. Daire, milyen fura név. Kinek jutott eszébe kelta nevet adni egy egyáltalán nem harcias lénynek? Aki ráadásul a szélcsendes, meleg párát szereti, nem pedig az itteni sós zimankót?

Tessék, gondolta fanyarul elvigyorodva. Máris teljesen úgy gondolkodik, mint Hagrid, sőt, sikerült is túltennie a vadőrön. Akkor talán... Így tovább. Végre megint volt valami cél, amit maga elé tűzhetett.

Az üres tányérokat mindig Skipps szedte össze. Skipps igazi bohóc volt, öt-hat tálcát kártyavár módjára egymásra halmozva egyensúlyozott, legfelül a tányérokat pörgetve. Ezt nem lehetett kibírni elmosolyodás nélkül. Életrevaló jószág, állapította meg nem először a varázsló. Ahol az összes többi dementor a foglyok megmaradt életöröméből próbált táplálkozni, és persze felkopott az álluk, ott Skipps megtanulta, hogyan vidítsa fel a környezetét és jusson belőlük élelemhez.

Skipps végigért a folyosón, és vacsoráig ismét csak a tömény unalom ígérkezett. Daire még mindig ott lebegett a cellaajtó előtt, mozdulatlanul, még a köpenye széle is épp csak meg-meglebbent.

Sirius összeszedte minden bátorságát. A makacsságát még tizenegy év hét hónap Azkabanban sem tehette tönkre. A meggondolatlansága juttatta ide, de a kitartása segített túlélni. Akkor, csak így tovább, biztatta magát megint.

-Unalmas lehet ott kint - kezdte halk hangon. - Tudom, az a parancs, hogy mindig legyél az ajtónál, de ha nem mondták meg, hogy melyik oldalon kell lenned... Örülnék némi társaságnak.

Tessék, kimondta. Közölte egy dementorral, hogy az ő társasága jobb a teljes magánynál. Sirius nagy levegőt vett. Most nem szabad feladni.

Az őr megfordult; Sirius jeges, földszagú fuvallatként érezte magán a figyelmét, ahogy a lény beleolvasott a tudatába. Eszébe jutott, amikor majdnem húsz évvel ezelőtt egy telihold utáni reggelen belefutottak az akromantulákba, és ahogy akkor, most is átélte, ahogy a pillanatnyi megrettenést felváltja a tiszta döbbenet. Annak idején a fiatal animágusok és a vérfarkas azon lepődtek meg, ahogy Hagrid egy gigantikus, beszélő pók hátát vakargatta, nem tudva, hogy néhány iskolás figyeli. Aztán más emlékek jutottak eszébe a vadőrről: a csalódottság, ahogy a félóriás az előbb véleményezte a dementorokat, és a saját eltökéltsége, hogy csak azért is bebizonyítja az ellenkezőjét.

Daire halkan hörpölt a levegőből, mintha csak ínyenc lenne, aki csak a neki tetsző gondolatokat szürcsöli. Sirius valósággal hozzádermedt a falhoz, de azt is érezte, hogy a dementor leheletébe kíváncsiság vegyült. És még valami furcsamód megnyugtató: valami pozitív, amit egyelőre nem tudott hova tenni.

-Komolyan mondom. Szeretném, ha bejönnél.

A szíve a torkában dobogott. De mit veszíthetett? Talán a barátait, akik már rég meghaltak, vagy elárulták őt? Vagy a családját? Ugyan... Akármi lesz most, az élete innentől kezdve eseménydúsabb lesz, bár abban nem volt biztos, hogy hosszú is.

Daire halkan becsukta maga mögött a cella ajtaját, és jeges lélegzete ismét megtalálta a varázslót. Nem adott ki hangot, de éreztette, hogy nem felejti a szabályokat, és csak addig marad, amíg a meghívás fennáll. Azkaban a dementorok területe, de a cella mindig az adott varázslóé.

-Meg akartam köszönni - folytatta halkan az animágus -, hogy nem vagy rosszabb velem, mint... Mint mindenki más. Nem tudtam nem észrevenni, hogy a lehetőségekhez képest megkíméltek. Te is, meg a többiek. Sokkal szívesebben táplálkoztok bűnözőkből, mint egy peches aurorból. Azért, mert ártatlan vagyok, igaz? Ti pontosan tudjátok, hogy mi történt. Hogy ostoba voltam és elvakult, és gondolnom kellett volna arra, hogy egy halálfalótól minden kitelik. De soha nem árultam volna el Ágast...

Mintha visszhangot vertek volna az emlékek, érezte, hogy a dementor mindezt pontosan tudja. És mintha őt is zavarták volna a keserű gondolatok.

-Nem te tehetsz a múltamról - szólt Sirius. -És arról sem, hogy már megint a családommal vagyok összezárva.

Eszébe jutott, hogy a büszke Black dinasztia jónéhány tagja töltötte egykor a szabadidejét muglik vadászatával, és ennek következtében aligha lesz ő az első, aki Azkabanban fejezi majd be az életét.

A dementor ismét rálehelt, és ő emlékezett - de nem arra, ami vele történt, hanem a régvolt Cygnus Black-re, Tapmancs ük-ükapjára, aki mugli szüzek véréből főzött bájitalokat a legkülönbözőbb ismerősei számára, és Arcturus Black-re, dédapja testvérére, aki huszonöt faluban hagyott szerteszét különböző elátkozott tárgyakat Grindelwald idejében. Daire mindkettejüket személyesen ismerte.

-Gondolhattam volna - felelte Sirius. -Ilyen családdal, mint az enyém...

Hirtelen büszkeség töltötte el. Ő volt az első, és tudomása szerint egyetlen, aki nem a Mardekárba került. És ha már mindenképpen itt kell végeznie, legalább nem véres kézzel hal meg, ami fontos volt még úgy is, hogy erről egyedül az őrei tudtak.

Egyre könnyebbé vált a beszéd, egyre tisztábbak lettek a gondolatai. Hogy a dementor mindössze visszafogta magát, vagy valamilyen módon védte a többiek hatásától is, azt nem tudta. De most már kevésbé viszolygott az őrtől, és mintha őt sem feszélyezte volna annyira, hogy éppen a rábízott fogoly cellájában tartózkodik.

Sirius azokra az évekre gondolt, amikor aurorként és a Főnix Rendjének tagjaként szállt szembe a halálfalókkal. Arra, hogy hány visszafordíthatatlan átkot akadályozott meg, és kiket sikerült a dementorok kezére juttatnia. Ők pedig nem felejtenek, akkor sem, amikor Voldemort bukása után a Minisztériumnak már nincs szüksége ilyen szolgálatokra. Jobban is bántak vele, mint azok, akikért egykor az életét is kockára tette.

Az egykori auror a fekete csuklyára nézett.

-Köszönöm.

Ahogy kimondta, különös melegséget érzett. Mintha az iránta érzett hála visszapattant volna a dementorról, de egy pillanattal később rájött, hogy pont ennek ellenkezője történt: az őr viszonozta a köszönetet.

A dementor tudata feltárult előtte, épp úgy, mint ahogy a vak lény tudott olvasni a fogvatartottak lelkében. Egyszerre érzékelte az életfogytos részleg összes jelenlegi lakóját, s ő maga is - nincs jobb szó - emlékezett mindarra, amiről Daire-nek tudomása volt. Látás nélkül felfogta az erődítmény minden magas, szűk folyosóját, a cellaajtókon a mágiahordó festékkel felrótt számokat, a csigalépcsőn épp aláereszkedő vezér dementort, akinek Chesire volt a neve. Tudta, melyik fogoly miért került be, és hogy mit követtek még el a rájuk bizonyított bűnökön kívül. Rodolphus Lestrange utolsó vidám gondolata hat évvel ezelőttről az volt, hogy valaki a kint maradtak közül mostanra biztosan végzett az áruló Pettigrew-val. Mulciber pedig az elmúlt három évben folyamatosan azon kesergett, hogy ha Harry Potternek bármi baja esett volna, arról bizonyára idebent is tudnának.

A dementor lehelt egy utolsót, akárha megjegyzést fűzött volna a megosztott emlékhez: a Fiú, Aki Túlélte, az előző tanév végén két társával együtt megvédett egy nagyerejű tárgyat a Roxfortban, és megakadályozta, hogy a legutóbbi sötét nagyúr visszanyerje az erejét.

-Az én keresztfiam! Griffendéles?

A dementor erre nem tudott válaszolni.


	2. Chapter 2

A következő napokban Sirius tudatosan küzdött a dementorok iránti viszolygásával, és többé-kevésbé győztesen került ki az előítéletekkel vívott harcból. Az persze bosszantotta, hogy a fél Azkaban tudott róla, hogy nem ő volt a titokgazda, nem robbantotta fel sem a tucatnyi muglit, sem a tényleges árulót, és mégis maradnia kellett, mert a Minisztériumban senkinek nem jutna eszébe meghallgatni az őröket. De legalább a társaság jobb volt, mint eddig: újra volt kivel beszélgetnie, és néhány hírt is kapott a kinti varázslóvilágról.

Az érzések visszatükrözésére, úgy tűnt, egyedül Daire volt képes, ő úgy magyarázta, hogy csak vele alakult ki olyan szoros kapocs, ami ezt a jelenséget lehetővé tette. Viszont ott volt a vidám, nyughatatlan Skipps, aki nem titkolta, hogy évekkel ezelőtt példaképének választotta az egykor oly optimista animágust.

Egy délelőttön, amelynek a nagy része a Black család régmúltjának elemezgetésével telt, az egyébként mindig délutános Daire levitte Siriust a börtön temetőjébe Cygnus és Arcturus sírjához. A volt aurornak korábban eszébe nem jutott volna a felmenői nyughelyeit fölkeresni, és nem csak azért, mert a szüleivel tizenhat évesen kölcsönösen kitagadták egymást. Viszont abban igazat adott Daire-nek, hogy ha már Azkabanban van, igazán megejtheti a bizarr rokonlátogatást. Addig sem kell az unokatestvérével egy folyosón tartózkodnia.

Tizenegy év és hét hónap után először hagyta el a celláját. Néhány méter után már mind a két lába sajgott a váratlan megerőltetéstől, azután mind a négy, de még így, botladozva is haladt tovább. A szagok elvonták a kutya figyelmét a mozgástól elszokott tagjairól. Az orra vitte előre.

Amikor odalent visszaalakult emberi alakjába és ezzel együtt visszatért az emberi tudat, Daire magyarázni kezdett az egyforma keresztek között. Amikor egy fogvatartott meghal, egy ideiglenes jelölővel ássák el, ami mindössze a cella számát és a dátumot tartalmazza. Aztán előbb-utóbb a Minisztérium küldi a véglegeset. Nagyon ritkán fordul elő, hogy egy hozzátartozó odakintről egyedi sírkövet rendeljen, de erre is mutatott példát: egy varázsló három mugli halálát okozta, és nem volt hajlandó a Minisztérium előtt feltárni az enyhítő körülményeket. A jelenlegi, fehér márványból faragott sírkövet évekkel a halála után küldte az egyik fia.

-Aki most a Roxfort igazgatója- tette hozzá elmélázva Sirius, miután elolvasta a pálcával vésett nevet. -És akiről azt hittem, hogy ennél nagyobb slamasztikából is ki tud húzni, ha akar.

Valami oka biztos volt, hogy nem tette, vélekedett Daire. Sirius felnézett a majd' négy méter magasan levő csuklyába, aztán zavarodottan elfordította a tekintetét. Az nem a dementor hibája, hogy ő rossz vezér kezére bízta az életét.

Egy fekete alakon akadt meg a tekintete: Vaqqu az egyik legfrissebb síron ült, és láthatóan arra várt, hogy ő közelebb jöjjön. Daire, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, a megforduló széllel visszasuhant az életfogytosok részlegébe.

Valami itt készül, állapította meg Sirius. Kutyaként szagolt bele a levegőbe, de a sarkköri szél semmi újat nem mondott. Utólag viszont feltűnt neki, hogy Daire-nek egyáltalán nem szokása már délelőtt megérkezni. Fogalma sem volt, hogy az őr hol tölti a pihenőidejét, de gyanút foghatott volna, amikor már reggeli közben megjelent. De most már úgysem tehetett semmit, inkább a szürke sírkövön ülő fekete alakot nézte. Így még nem látott dementort.

Vaqqu felsőteste a szokásos, elegáns és légies tartásban volt, fekete köpenyének alsó fele, mint gyűrött szőnyeg omlott alá a puszta, szürke kőre. Lehelete jeges volt, akár a kámzsáján és ruhaujjain a csillogó jégminták. Az animágus tudta róla, hogy sokat tapasztalt példány, egyike azoknak, akiknek még saját emlékei vannak az Ekrizdis előtti időből. Daire mindig kitért a válasz alól, amikor Azkaban alapítója került szóba, de az egyértelmű volt, hogy egyikük sem kedvelte a XV. században élt feketemágust. De másokat sem, akiket Ekrizdis halála után vetett ide a rossz szerencse.

A nagy fekete kutya óvatosan, a sírokat szimatolva közelítette meg az életfogytiglani részleg vezetőjét. Az állat egyszerűbb gondolkodása helyett viszont az emberére volt szükség, ezért amikor közelebb ért, kelletlenül visszaalakult eredeti mivoltába. Vaqqu jégvirágos feje szinte egy magasságban volt az övével.

Egyedül voltak az egész azkabani temetőben, még egy kósza kísértet sem mutatkozott a felhős délelőttön. Mit akarhat a főnök, töprengett Sirius.

Vaqqu válasza egyszerű volt, és tisztán érthető. Arra tartott igényt, aki jog szerint az azkabaniaké lett volna, de a törvényen fölül állt. Aztán a varázsló emlékezetébe juttatta a Főnix Rendjének egykori sikereit, ahogyan titkos szervezetként meglepően jó félmunkát végeztek az akkor épp ereje teljében levő sötét nagyúr és csatlósai hátráltatásában, később legyőzésében. Viszont így is maradtak üresen cellák.

-Malfoy, Karkaroff meg a többi, aki kimagyarázta magát - bólintott keserűen Sirius.

Vaqqu lehelete egy fiatal halálfalót juttatott az eszébe, aki, mint valami keselyűfióka, folyamatosan az anyja után sírt. Az a fajta gyermeki bizalom volt ez, aminek ő egész életében szöges ellentéte volt; "Anya majd mindent megold…" Sirius elnyomott egy grimaszt, amit persze Vaqqu egyébként sem látott volna. Az ő anyja leégette a képét a családfáról. Barty Kuporé pedig kiharcolt egy látogatást, sőt azt is, hogy pár percre egyedül maradjon a pici fiacskájával.

És attól a látogatástól kezdve Barty Kupor meg sem szólalt. Viszont valósággal sugározta azt az anyai szeretetet, ami után egészen addig sírt. Rövidesen meghalt, és még a holttestén is érezni lehetett egy átváltoztató bájital nyomát.

Az idősebb Barty Kupor, megtépázott becsületére hivatkozva, visszavonult a közélettől, és rövidesen eltemette a feleségét, aki belehalt a fia büntetésébe.

-Kupor... - pislogott Sirius, - kilopta innen a fiát? Kicserélte a feleségével?

-Azt gondolta, talán úgy is érezte, elég ha darabra megvan - felelte Vaqqu megtévesztésig emberi, tiszta hangon, ízes walesi kiejtéssel. Aztán újra dementor-módon, emlékekkel és benyomásokkal folytatta: Barty Kupor, az idősebb, a Varázsbűn-üldözés vezetője volt, és pontosan tudta, hogy a dementorok semmit nem tehetnek ellene, még ha észre is veszik a cserét.

-Ti tudtok beszélni? - lépett hátra az animágus. -Ember módján?

Nem mindenki, felelte egy jeges fuvallattal a dementor. Várt két percet, hogy beszélgetőtársa felfogja az elhangzottakat, aztán újfent megemlítette azt, ahonnan az elején indult: túl sok az üres cella, az őrök pedig okkal lesznek nyugtalanok, ha tovább csökken a táplálék. A többség nem fog közröhejt csinálni magából úgy, mint a zsonglőr Skipps.

Sirius felnézett a felhős égre, és egy hópehely pont az orrán landolt. Körülöttük Azkaban három masszív, fekete fala magasodott, eltakarva a kilátást a zord tenger felé.

Valami oka biztos volt, hogy Vaqqu pont itt akart vele találkozni, ahol sem egy kósza szellem, sem egy többé-kevésbé józan fogoly, sem másfajta lény nem hallgatja ki őket.

-És mégis, mit tehetnénk a vén Kuporral? Mind a ketten be vagyunk ide zárva, ha nem tűnt volna fel! -Ennyire még egy dementor sem lehet vak, tette hozzá gondolatban.

Egy régi emlék villant fel, nem vidám, de olyan, amire életfogytosként gondolnia sem lett volna szabad. Aurorként azt tanulta, hogy egy sokszáz éves varázslat miatt a dagály tetőzésekor a Hebridák egyik szigete mindössze néhány száz méterre van Azkabantól...

Nem, pislogott Sirius. Olyan nincs, hogy egy életfogytiglanra ítélt aurornak a részleg vezetője javasolja azt, hogy kívül tágasabb.

-Mindössze néhány óráról van szó - hűtötte le Vaqqu. -És együtt megyünk. Mindkettőnknek van elintézetlen dolgunk vele.

A jeges szavakhoz egy tényszerű, néma közlés társult.

Ő juttatott ide téged, sugallta Vaqqu.

Aztán, mivel biztos volt Sirius döntésében, magára hagyta a gondolataiba merült varázslót "Barty Kupor" sírjánál.


	3. Chapter 3

Éjszaka a folyosón mindössze Mixie maradt, Sirius megismerte fájdalmas, sípoló légzését. Néhányszor megpróbálta már kiszedni Daire-ből, hogy hogyan sérült meg a vézna őr, de be kellett érnie annyival, hogy nem szép emlék. Erre magától is rájött.

A többiek a déli épületszárny alsó szintjére húzódtak vissza éjszakára, lehetőséget hagyva Mixie-nek, hogy egyedül táplálkozzon a rémálmaiktól megfáradt, keserű gondolataikba zárt varázslónépből. Az éjszaka ennek megfelelően csöndes volt, egészen addig, amíg Skipps be nem suhant a cellába.

Ellenőrizni kell, hogy a Minisztérium nem figyeli-e Azkaban kijáratait, lehelte a fürge dementor. Tenniük kell néhány kört, mielőtt Kupor sorra kerül.

Sirius készségesen ráállt a tesztelésre, bár megfordult a fejében, hogy egy épeszű varázsló előbb halálra rémült volna. Négy tappancsának körmei halkan kopogtak végig a folyosón, majd le a szűk csigalépcsőn a délnyugati sarok legalsó szintjének egy üres cellájáig, ahol egy fekete alak már várt rá. A teljes sötétségben is megismerte Daire-t.

-Kiráz tőletek a hideg- suttogta. Nem, mintha fiatalabb korában nem szökdösött volna éjnek évadján...

Mindjárt tetőzik a dagály, lehelte vissza Daire. Ilyenkor a folyosó rövid és egyenes. Apálykor keszekusza labirintussá ágazik el, amiben még mágia alapján is képtelenség tájékozódni. És még vissza is kell érniük, nem várhatnak tizenkét órát a másik szigeten.

Sirius csak pislogott. A két sziget közti változó távolságról tudott, a tenger alatti útvesztőről nem. De régi járatokon keresztülosonni, ebben megint csak nagy gyakorlata volt. A délelőtti izomlázat már el is felejtette.

Hallotta, ahogy egy nehéz kő a kopár padlón koppan. Az orrát sós illat csapta meg.

Erre lefele, lehelte halkan Skipps. Csak utánunk.

Tapmancs évek óta nem kutyagolt annyit, mint azon az éjszakán, és a silány azkabani koszttól egyébként is le volt gyengülve. De ráér majd napközben sajnálni magát, döntötte el. Az éjszaka Azkaban titkos kijáratának feltérképezésével fog telni.

A folyosó a 025-ös cellából indult. Nem egyszerűen a tenger alatt vezetett: a plafont több helyen maga a tengervíz képezte, amin itt-ott átragyogott a bágyadt holdsugár. Szirének és sellők éneke vegyült a két dementor zajos légzésével, bár Sirius a leghangosabbnak a saját szívverését hallotta.

Az út egyenesen egy sziklatömbbe vitt, amit érezhetően koboldkezek faragtak. Innentől nagyon óvatosan, figyelmeztette a rábízott varázslót Daire. Ha az itteniek észreveszik bármelyiküket, megtapasztalhatják, milyen a "meleg fogadtatás".

Sirius átpréselte magát egy szűk résen, és egyből megértette, hogy miért nem használja senki ezt az átjárót. Körös-körül tüzek lobogtak, némelyik narancssárgás, más inkább zöld színű. Tizennégyet számolt össze: tizennégy hebridai feketesárkány nőstény, amint a tojásaikat melengették. Ahhoz képest, hogy ezek az év nagy részét magányosan töltik, ennyi belőlük valóságos tömegnek számít. Persze, egy óvatlan varázslót bármelyik meg tud egyedül is enni.

Hagrid most milyen boldog lenne, gondolta fanyarul. Aztán visszaalakult ember alakba, és a sápadt holdfénynél jobban körülnézett.

Tizenegy év hét hónap után először volt Azkabanon kívül, és gyanította, hogy ennek a két dementor jelenléte nélkül sem tudna feltétlenül örülni. A Hebridák Sárkányrezervátum közepén állt. Tőle jobbra a környező szigeteken hasonló zöld-narancssárga lángok pettyezték az éjt, balra a szokatlanul nyugodt tengeren szirének hangját hallotta a távolból, messzebb pedig Azkaban szögletes sziluettje komorlott. Felnézett a csillagos égre, és a családjára gondolt. Aztán azokra, akiket ő a családjának tekintett. James szüleire, akik az esküvő után nem sokkal sárkányhimlőben haltak meg, és a keresztfiára, aki bizonyára szégyelli, hogy tömeggyilkos keresztapja van. Lily mennyi szeretetre volt képes, és Ágasba mennyi éltető pimaszság szorult! Arra sem jutott ideje, hogy tisztességgel meggyászolja őket, csak vitte előre a vak bosszúvágy...

Mielőtt teljesen összeroskadt volna, Skipps oldalba bökte. Aztán a fürge dementor elsuhant kelet felé, Daire pedig utána, arra emlékeztetve a meggondolatlant, hogy a sárkányokra nem hat az erejük. Sirius nem látta, hogy pontosan mi történik, de egyszercsak narancs lángcsóva csapott fel, Skipps pedig meglepetten felkiáltott. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy valami túl meleg is lehet.

A sárkány (valószínűleg egy hím, mert tojást nem melengetett) újra Skipps felé fújt, és Sirius sokért nem adta volna, ha látja, mi történik. Egy kifejlett hebridai fekete tüze valószínűleg elég erős ahhoz, hogy akár egy dementort is megsemmisítsen, nyilván Daire azért suhant Skipps után, hogy segítsen neki. Mi lenne, ha ő most csendesen elindulna az ellenkező irányban...? Egy sárkányrezervátumban több tucatnyian dolgoznak, ha megtalálná a telephelyüket, talán tudna szerezni egy pálcát. Igaz, hogy nagyobb valószínűséggel sülne ropogósra félúton, de ki akarta használni, hogy a két dementor épp nem rá figyel.

A háborgatott hím még egyszer felmorrantott, aztán nagy huppanással visszafeküdt a kövekre. Daire visszatért, némileg égett szagot árasztva, Skipps pedig diadalmasan megkerülte őket. Sirius egy pillanatra látta a halvány holdfényben Skipps trófeáját, és az elszalasztott lehetőség ellenére elvigyorodott. Amíg ő azt sem tudta, hogy merre induljon tovább, azalatt a fürge lény szerzett egy seprűt. Sirius inkább nem gondolt bele, hogyan került ilyesmi egy sárkánytelepre, és mi történt az előző tulajdonossal.

Daire noszogatta, hogy induljanak visszafelé, mielőtt a távolság elkezd hosszabbodni, ő pedig bölcsebbnek látta, ha nem ellenkezik. Skipps a seprűbe kapaszkodva körözött még egy ideig, mielőtt utánuk suhant.

Másnap éjszaka Vaqqu személyesen jött érte. Ezúttal ne akarj megszökni, figyelmeztette egy reszelős hörgéssel, aztán a lépcsőfordulóban megtévesztően emberi hangján tette hozzá:

-Úgysincs senki, aki visszafogadna a tieid közül. - Szavai fájdalmasan visszhangoztak Sirius fejében, és valóban, senki nem jutott eszébe, akitől segítséget kérhetne. Kitaszítottként bújkálhatna élete végéig.

Ezúttal Skipps nem tartott velük. Csak Daire és Vaqqu siklottak nesztelenül mellette, a központi teremhez, ahol egy üres kandallót meg néhány széket világított meg egy elolthatatlanná bűbájolt fáklya pislákoló fénye.

Tartsd a tenyered, sugallta Vaqqu, és anélkül emelte le a fáklyát a tartóból, hogy hozzáért volna. Mindössze akkor fogta meg, amikor egy marék hop-port szórt ki a széttekerhető nyélből. A következő kézlegyintésére a fáklya tüze a kandallóig csapott, a nyél pedig magától visszatekeredett.

Nem kellett a célt megnevezniük, a kandalló nem volt a hop-hálózat része. Egyetlen érkezési helye volt, mégpedig egy olyan folyosó, ahol Sirius már járt azelőtt.

A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium mélyén.

A falakon mágiahordó festékkel mázolt feliratok jelezték a tárgyalótermeket, bár az ajtókat csak sejteni lehetett a fáklya fényénél. A két dementor határozottan haladt a hármas szám felé, és egy kétszárnyú ajtón, majd egy hosszú lépcsősoron túl arra a szintre jutottak, ahonnan a Wizengamot irodája nyílt.

-Nincsenek itt aurorok? - nézett körbe Sirius. Az ő idejében még éjszaka is voltak szolgálatban vagy tucatnyian, és a portrék közül is mindig ébren volt néhány. Békeidőben láthatóan elkényelmesedtek a kollégái. A biztonság kedvéért átváltozott.

A főosztály-vezető irodáját a hősi halált halt Edgar Bones szaga töltötte be. Tapmancsnak beletelt egy pár percbe, mire rájött, hogy valószínűleg a testvérét, Ameliát érzi. A felismerés fölért egy pofonnal: többek közt őróla is azt feltételezte, még nagyon sok évvel ezelőtt, hogy segítene rajta, ha bajba kerülne. Most Amelia a Varázsbűn-üldözés feje volt, és eszébe sem jutott, hogy a testvére bajtársára legalább egyszer ránézzen.

Vaqqu hívta, mert szükség volt a szemére. Sirius nagy sóhajjal visszaalakult, és kézbe vette az első tekercset, amit a vezér a kezébe adott. A jeges csuklyájú lény látszólag véletlenszerűen olvastatott el vele különböző iratokat, de a negyedik után Sirius rájött, mi a közös bennük: épp csak említés szintjén, de mindegyikben szerepelt egy-két halálfaló. A legtöbbször Lucius Malfoy és Avery.

-Mehetünk - szólt egy negyed óra után Vaqqu.

Sirius Daire-re pillantott, aki épp visszatekerte a nyelet a fáklyára. Érzett valami iróniát abban, hogy Azkaban titkos hop-por készletét a főosztályvezető kandallója melletti tálból egészítették ki.

Megint kutyává alakult, Tapmancsot azonban még másfele vezette az orra. A túlsó falnak támasztott zárt szekrény előtt megállt, és megvárta, hogy Daire kinyissa a zárat. Többszáz év gyakorlattal a dementornak ehhez egy apró kézmozdulatra volt csak szüksége.

A szekrény polcain széttört pálcák sorakoztak. A legalsó deszkán megtalálta a sajátját: ott hevert a többi között, felcímkézve, mint valami leölt vad trófeája. Sirius úgy érezte, mintha a saját holttestére tekintett volna le. Hangosan felnyüszített.

Menjünk, javasolta Daire is.

Végül a harmadik kijárat mellett döntött Vaqqu, amikor több nap várakozás után végre megadta a jelet az indulásra. Addigra Sirius már úgy-ahogy hozzászokott újra a mozgáshoz, ráadásul egyszer Daire a puszta jelenlétével kiiktatta egy mugli hentesbolt riasztóját, és ha már adta magát az alkalom, Tapmancs élt a lehetőséggel. Persze a Minisztériumból küldött eledel még három kolbásszal kiegészítve sem ért fel egy tisztességes vacsorához, de így is mennyei lakomának számított az eddigiekhez képest. Daire ezen túlmenően kifosztotta a hűtőpultot, hogy a rábízott animágusnak később is legyen mit ennie. Nem tudhatták, máskor is ilyen szerencséjük lesz-e, és Sirius sem szökdöshetett ki minden éjjel, főleg nem a Minisztériumon keresztül. Vaqqu nem kockáztathatta, hogy egy idő után valamelyik auror gyanút fogjon, és a saját kandallójukat is elkezdjék figyelni.

Az azkabani temető és a dementorok szállása közti ajtó közelében egy kéthely-kő volt a falba építve. Ez még Ekrizdis idejéből származik, magyarázta Vaqqu, és büszkén tette hozzá: még mindig működik, nagyjából ugyanazon az elven, mint a zsupszkulcsok, de amíg a kulcs a használóval együtt utazik, a kéthely-kő egyszerre van jelen mindkét oldalon. Aki az egyikhez hozzáér, az megérintette a másikat is. Sirius csak arra emlékezett, hogy mágiatörténetből tanultak róla, pontosabban Binns említette, miközben ők a Tekergők Térképén finomítottak. A Szükség Szobája sehogy sem volt hajlandó megmaradni a papíron.

Három dementor és egy animágus tenyerelt rá a kőre. Sirius érezte az ismerős rándítást a köldöke táján, és a következő pillanatban már egy alig méternyi széles, nyolc-tíz méter hosszú sziklán tenyerelt a hullámzó tenger közepén. A három dementor az apró sziget túlsó vége felé suhant, és féltávnál mindhárman ugyanott csapódtak egy pillanatra a kőre. Sirius semmit nem érzékelt, miközben ott átgyalogolt.

Most jutottunk át a hoppanálást akadályozó burkon, magyarázott Daire. Azzal a rábízott varázsló hóna alá nyúlt, és felemelte, mint valami csomagot. Nyílegyenesen suhantak tovább.

Sirius az első néhány percben azt hitte, menten csonttá fagy. Idővel viszont rá is átragadt a többiek izgatottsága. Amikor partot értek, és végre Nagy-Britannia földjét érezte a mancsai alatt, meghempergett a zöld fűben, aztán megrázta magát.

Ahogy a Hold fényénél a három fekete alakot nézte, különös érzése támadt. Ha most továbbmegy velük, visszafordíthatatlanul megváltozik mindaz, ami eddig biztosnak tűnt az életében. Persze Kuporék sem ücsöröghetnek majd tovább a babérjaikon.

Csaholva rohant a három dementor után.


	4. Chapter 4

Itt óvatosan, jelezte halk nyüszögéssel egy kerti lejárónál. A tekervényes lépcsősor tucatnyi mágikus csapdát tartalmazott, de volt közöttük néhány, amiket mugliktól eltanult módszerekkel tett járhatatlanná az ide visszavonult kivénhedt varázsló. A vékony drót, ami nagy zajt csap, ha elesik benne valaki, persze ósdi trükknek számított, de valószínűleg egy varázserejű tolvaj nem számított volna rá, a dementorok pedig, pont a mágia hiánya miatt, nem érzékelték. Sirius őrt állt, amíg mindhárom társa biztonságos magasban átsiklott a fémszál fölött, aztán helyből átugrotta ő is.

Elhanyagolt virágoskertbe jutottak. Sirius figyelmét pont elvonta egy tündérmanó ínycsiklandó illata, amikor meghallotta Daire süvítését. Mint egy szélroham a fák közt, hasított az éjszakába a jel, amihez rövidesen a másik két dementor is csatlakozott. Hármas kórusuk, mint baljóslatú kiáltás, töltötte meg az éjt, és az aurornak nem kellett kérdeznie, hogy ez mit jelent. A varázsvilág büntetés-végrehajtói egy főbenjáró átok nyomára leltek. Süvöltésük túltett minden szélvihar hangján.

Főbenjáró átok egy ősi és megbecsült család háza táján? Sirius közelebb lopakodott. Az épület ablakában gyenge fény derengett, megpróbált ott belesni. Egy vékony hangú, kétségbeesett kiáltást hallott, bizonyára egy házimanóét. A ház sarkához ért, és emberi formába emelkedett, hogy belásson.

Az ajtó felpattant, és a vakító ellenfényben ott állt Barty Kupor, az ifjabb, saját apját tartva a torkához szegezett pálcával, és diadalmasan nevetett. Amikor meglátta a falnál a csapzott, vézna, varázslóra aligha emlékeztető Siriust, gondolkodás nélkül fordította feléje az apja kezéből kicsavart pálcát.

-Avada...

Daire a varázsige felénél markolt rá a rabolt pálcára. Mire a szökevény halálfaló a második szót kimondta, a kezében nem volt több, mint egy szépen faragott, varázslásra képtelen fadarab.

A következő pillanatban Daire hátralökte a csuklyáját, és Sirius közvetlen közelről látta, ahogy szürkés, földszagú száját rázárja az ifjabb Barty Kupor ajkaira.


	5. Chapter 5

Amikor hajnalban Vaqqu bezárta mögötte a cellaajtót, Sirius elégedetten dőlt a szakadt takaróra. Egyáltalán nem bánta meg, hogy részt vett abban, ami a két Kuporral történt, még ha az végzetesebb is a halálnál. Megérdemelték. És ő végignézhette.

Naivul azt hitte, az egész napot végig fogja aludni. Ehhez képest néhány óra múlva fölébresztették: tucatnyi dementor hemzsegett a cella előtt a folyosón, egyikük szürkés, málló kezében a Reggeli Prófétát szorongatta.

A Minisztérium minden kirendeltségének megküldi a propagandaújságját, emlékezett a valahai auror. A dementoroknak meg, úgy tűnt, van kivel elolvastatniuk.

-Jól van, jól - sóhajtotta, kitörölve némi csipát a szeméből. -Gondolom, címlapra jutottunk.

Skipps, aki az idősebb Barty Kupor lelkét vette magához, nem éppen ok nélkül, viszont bármi engedély híján, azonnal letáborozott a roggyant szalmaágyon kedvenc varázslója mellett. A másik oldalon Vaqqu foglalt helyet, elégedettsége valósággal besugározta a csöppnyi szobát. A vékony Mixie az ablakpárkányra telepedett, hosszú ujjaival az oldalsó perembe kapaszkodva. Még Nihl is a közelben ólálkodott, pedig ő és Sirius kölcsönösen utálták egymást Tapmancs legelső itt töltött éjszakája óta - jobb napjain maga Sirius is elismerte, hogy rossz ötlet volt megharapni az őrt. Egyedül Daire nem hazudtolta meg magát: szokása szerint délig nem mutatkozott.

A címlapfotón az idősebb Kupor szerepelt, még hatalma teljében, pökhendin pózolva a kamerának. A következő oldalon már a Kupor ház körül hemzsegő aurorok látszottak, amint az üres tekintetű áldozatokat viszik, és egy ragyogó fehér hiúz cikázott néha át a képen.

Van is értelme patrónust idézni több órával az ottjártunk után, jegyezte meg fanyar vigyorral Sirius. Mi az, hogy patrónus, érdeklődött Skipps.

Olvass, sürgette inkább a vezér.

Sirius Black kivételesen azt kapta, amire számított. Hosszas fecsegés következett arról, hogy Caramel miniszter ura a helyzetnek, és semmi ok a pánikra. Az aurorok ki fogják deríteni, hogy honnan kerültek vad dementorok Nagy-Britannia közepébe, de a biztonság kedvéért azt javasolják a lakosságnak, hogy erősítsék meg otthonaik védelmét, kerüljék a gyanúsan sötét és hideg területeket, és a megnyugtató megoldásig kizárólag olyan varázslók és boszorkányok társaságában utazzanak, akik bizonyítottan képesek patrónus megidézésére.

Mi az, hogy patrónus, érdeklődött már másodszor Skipps. Vaqqu türelmetlenül felhorkant.

A Mágiaügyi Miniszter ígérte, hogy személyesen fogja tájékoztatni a sajtót a nyomozás további fejleményeiről. Egyelőre egy házimanót találtak, és jelenleg az sincs kihallgatható állapotban, úgyhogy várják az esetleges további szemtanúk jelentkezését. Addig is, javasolják, mindenki tartsa kéznél a pálcáját, és inkább varázsoljon akár muglik orra előtt is, ha a szükség úgy hozza. Az még mindig könnyebben elsimítható, nem kockáztathatják, hogy más is Kuporék sorsára jusson.

Siriust osztozott társai büszkeségében, egy pillanatra még egy kaján vigyorra is futotta a siker érzéséből. Ebből a rendelkezésből hatalmas káosz ígérkezett. Azt sajnálta, hogy James már kimarad a balhéból.

Átforgatta az újság többi oldalát, futólag még a keresztrejtvényre is ránézett. Arról sehol nem talált egy árva betűt sem, hogy az ifjabb Kupornak tizenegy éve Azkaban temetőjében kéne lennie. Persze, most már Daire-nél jó helyen volt.

A dátumra tekintve eszébe jutott, hogy az álláshirdetéseket is átlapozza, nyilván keresik a Roxfort következő SVK tanárát, de nem talált ilyet. Máris megvan a következő balek, vagy olyan sok idő eltelt, hogy már azt az átkot is sikerült valakinek megtörni? De erről sem talált semmi érdemlegeset. Még egy apró cikkre volt idő, egy Weasley nevű minisztériumi dolgozó a Nagy Galleon fődíjából Egyiptomba ment nyaralni a családjával. Sirius sajnálta, hogy képnek már nem jutott hely: sokért nem adta volna, ha a hat fiú közül valaki örökli Fabian és Gideon Prewett vonásait.

Ne legyél telhetetlen, sziszegett rá Nihl. Sirius azonnal visszamorgott neki. Skipps és két másik dementor egyből közéjük vetette magát.

Vaqqu egyetlen jeges lehelettel lecsillapította a kedélyeket, azután visszavette a Prófétát, és emlékeztetett mindenkit, hogy számítsanak az aurorok felbukkanására. Erre aztán minden dementor elkotródott a dolgára, Sirius pedig, ezúttal kényszerűségből ember alakban, összehúzta magát és megpróbált aludni.

Félálomban Azkaban ismerős neszeit hallgatta. A folyosó túlvégén a kinti oszlophoz bilincseltek egy boszorkányt, amíg a celláját takarították. Kicsivel odébb Bellatrix Voldemort nevét sikítozta, ebből merítve erőt. De a többség csak ült és motyogott, tudomást sem véve a cellán kívüli világról. Most Siriusnak is így kellett tennie. Kínos lett volna, ha magára vonná a figyelmet, és egy üvegcse Veritaserum után valaki megkérdezi, nem járt-e Azkabanon kívül mostanában, nem tud-e valamit arról, hogy ki csókolhatta meg a Kuporokat.

Daire és Skipps biztonsága kedvéért, legalább egy kis időre, kénytelen volt tényleg nyugton maradni.


	6. Chapter 6

A kint töltött éjszakák után valósággal sajgott a kinti világ hiánya, de a minisztériumi vizsgálódás lecsillapultáig Vaqqu megtiltott bármit, ami magára vonhatná az aurorok figyelmét.

Sirius tizenegy éven és nyolc hónapon át megpróbált tudomást sem venni a külvilágról, de az még mindig ott volt, csalogatón, veszélyesen, gyönyörűn. Néhány nap múlva újhold, és ez Tapmancs ösztönei szerint annak az ideje, amikor el kell kezdeni kitervelni a következő kalandokat. Ember-ésszel viszont nagyon jól tudta, hogy most ilyesmiről szó sem lehet.

Hogy lettünk ellenségek, nyüszített az egykori harcostársakra gondolva. Akik legközelebb álltak hozzá, meghaltak, vagy elárulták. Frank és Alice sorsát is ismerte. Az egykori Tekergőkből Ágas holttestét saját maga is látta (és azóta hány százszor felidézte azt a szörnyű éjszakát!) Féregfark bujkál valahol, ha azóta egy macska meg nem ette, ő itt ül egy rogyott szalmaágyon. Holdsáppal mi lehet? Drága, mindig együttérző, reménytelenül naiv Holdsáp! Akit még a legjobb barátai is Voldemort hívének gondoltak, csak azért, mert egyszer gyerekkorában megharapta egy vadállat. Bűntudat hasított Sirius lelkébe. Amikor James először említette a Fidelius bűbájt, maga Sirius javasolta titokgazdának Pettigrew-t. Azért, hogy a feltételezett áruló vérfarkast félrevezessék. És utána sem jutott idő az alaptalan vád tisztázására, pláne nem bocsánatkérésre, mert neki sürgősebb volt Peter levadászása, mint az a barát, akit ugyanaz a veszteség ért, és akinek szintén nem volt senkije a Tekergőkön kívül.

Bárcsak ezt helyrehozhatnám, nyüszítette a sarokba kushadva Tapmancs. Remus legalább annyit megérdemel, hogy az igazat megtudja, még ha a bocsánatkérést nem is fogadná el.

Hallotta, amikor kinyílt a cellaajtó, de föl sem nézett. Ahhoz korán volt még, hogy Daire hozza az ebédjét, Skipps meg még mindig az idősebb Kuport emésztette, úgyhogy ő is ritkán mutatkozott mostanában.

-Mit akarsz? - mormogta barátságtalanul.

-Hoztam pennát, némi tintát meg egy üres levélpapírt - felelte megtévesztően emberi hangon a betolakodó. -Chesire a Prófétát bagolypostával kapja, és olyan messze vagyunk a szárazföldtől, hogy a madárnak pihennie kell néhány órát, mielőtt visszaindul. -Ezzel megfordult, és egy kézlegyintéssel helyrekattintotta a zárat. Nehogy leírj bármit, ami az aurorokat a nyakunkba hozhatja, tette hozzá odakintről egy figyelmeztető sóhajtással.

Az egész életfogytos részlegen egyvalaki volt, aki a kijárási tilalomra fittyet hányt: Skipps. A nyúlánk zsonglőr mindössze egy éjszakára vállalta, hogy vigyázni fog Siriusra.

Azt az éjszakát Angliában töltötték.

Július vége volt. Sirius arra számított, hogy Godric's Hollow-t néhány napon belül ellepik mindazok, akik a Potter család kiterjedt ismeretségi körébe tartoznak. Érthetően, a békeszerető Daire nem akart a Főnix Rendjének összes túlélőjével egyszerre találkozni, és Vaqqu sem örült volna, ha Albus Dumbledore-ral pont Sirius keresztfiának a születésnapján kell összemérniük az erejüket. Tapmancs viszont úgy érezte, hogy az aurorok után még az őrei is elárulják, ha nem vethet legalább egy pillantást a tizenhárom éves Harry Potterre.

Skipps tehát bebizonyította, hogy nem véletlenül pont a Griffendél legnagyobb csirkefogóját választotta példaképül. Önálló volt, és eltökélt, épp, mint egykor Sirius. A többiek akkor sem állíthatták volna meg, ha tudják, mire készül. Őt nem zavarta, hogy a többi kétezer dementor néhányszáz aszott bűnözőből próbál még némi ehető életkedvet kigyűjteni: amióta eszét tudta, az volt a módszere, hogy előbb felvidította a környezetét.

A születésnap előtt három nappal, az éjszaka közepén, kilopta Azkabanból Tapmancsot. A fürge lény a leggyorsabb seprűnél is gyorsabban repült a kéthely-kő apró szigetéről Godric's Hollow felé, ott viszont keserű csalódás és mindössze a félig lerombolt ház romjai fogadták őket. De Skipps kitartása, a többi dementoréval ellentétben, nem egyszerű éhségből fakadt. Ő Sirius Black-től tanult.

Aki ráadásul ott volt mellette, és próbálta kitalálni, hol lehet a keresztfia. Ha a varázslók világában maradt volna, annak lett volna nyoma a családi házon. Tehát valahol muglik közt rejthették el. Emlékezett, hogy Lilynek van egy testvére, mert a jóslat miatt rá is vigyázni kellett. Lestrange-ék hajlamosak voltak túszul ejteni családtagokat.

-Nem voltak kifejezetten jóban, de biztos, hogy ha a halálfalóknak sikerül elfogniuk, csalinak használták volna - magyarázott Skippsnek. - Főleg McGalagony vigyázott rá meg a férjére, de én is töltöttem az utcájukban néhány unalmas napot.

Skipps azonnal derékon ragadta a csontsovány animágust, és suhant vele az éjben.

Little Whinging szinte teljesen mugli település volt, a hirtelen jegessé váló júliusi éjszakában senki nem kezdett gyanakodni, amikor egy nagy, fekete kutya a Dursley család kocsibejáróján hagyta a névjegyét. Skipps kétszer megkerülte a házat, de egy nőstényszarvas jelenléte minden más érzékét elnyomta. Végül föladta, hogy bejusson, mindössze az animágust emelte a fölső szinten levő szoba nyitott ablakához. Amint Tapmancs négy lábának karmai koppantak a padlón, ő visszaereszkedett a talaj közelébe.

A sovány, bozontos kutya meghatottan nézte a mágiatörténet házi feladatba belealudt keresztfiát. Megszimatolta, odatette fejét a takaró szélére. Kiköpött James, állapította meg.

Nesztelenül körbejárta a szobát, de úgy tűnt, a fiú csak a legszükségesebb könyveit pakolta ki; minden más már a ládában várta a következő tanévet. A bagolykalitka üres volt.

Szíve szerint Tapmancs reggelig maradt volna, de nem kockáztathatta, hogy valamelyik mugli esetleg benyisson, és itt találja. Nem remélhette, hogy olyan ostobák, mint amilyennek néhány aranyvérű beállította őket. Ha Lily csak egyszer is megemlítette a nővérének, hogy Harry keresztapja animágus, akkor nagy eséllyel hívni fogják az aurorokat.

A padló hirtelen jéghideggé vált, mintha a dementornak sikerült volna bejutnia az alsó szintre. Sirius elképzelni sem tudta, hogy Skipps hogyan jutott át a szarvasünő védőbűbáján, de arról nagyon is volt fogalma, hogy mi lesz itt, ha nem távoznak mindketten, méghozzá azonnal. Nem akarta ráhozni a bajt a keresztfiára.

Már éppen az ablakon készült kimászni, amikor egy asztalkán meglátta az engedélyt a roxmortsi kirándulásokhoz. Gyorsan visszaalakult, és a mélyen alvó fiú pennájával odakanyarította James Potter aláírását. Aki csak egy kicsit is ért a varázslathoz, tudni fogja, hogy nem hamisítvány. Hadd lássák, hogy valaki olyan szignózta a nyomtatványt, akinek Ágas még életében megengedte ezt! Úgysem fognak rájönni, hogy ki volt.

Legalábbis remélte.

Vaqqu persze még így is azzal fogadta őket hajnalban, hogy legalább a volt aurornak lehetett volna több esze, ha már Skipps képtelen volt megmaradni Azkabanon belül. Odakint még mindig a Kuporokat megcsókoló dementorokat keresték, Skipps pedig kis híján a karjaikba száguldott. Hogy ne vállaljanak több fölösleges kockázatot, a jeges csuklyájú vezér parancsba adta, hogy Sirius legközelebb akkor hagyhatja el a celláját, ha személyesen engedi ki onnan.

Azt is megmondta, hogy erre még két teljes hónapot várniuk kell.


	7. Chapter 7

Remus Lupin a ládája mélyén elrejtett levelekre simított, aztán rájuk pakolta egyetlen jó állapotú talárját. Az első óráját majd ebben fogja tartani, döntötte el. Már majdnem végzett a csomagolással. A következő pár napban úgysem lesz módja rá, hogy pakoljon, gondolta keserűen. Felhajtotta a gyógyszerének utolsó adagját, és igyekezett nem gondolni arra, ami mindjárt bekövetkezik. A tudatát elvileg meg fogja őrizni, viszont a fájdalmon ez mit sem csökkent. De túl kell élni, a telihold hatása elmúlik idővel. Volt olyan szakasza az életének, amikor recsegve megnyúló csontjai és rászakadó vérszomja ellenére szinte már várta ezt az éjszakát. Most csak annyit tehetett, hogy mégis inkább elővette az egyszer már elcsomagolt leveleket, és remélte, hogy az előtörni készülő fenevadat lecsillapítja majd Tapmancs illata. Másfél hónap alatt háromszor váltottak baglyot, ami pontosan három levéllel több, mint ahány jó szót kapott az ismerőseitől az elmúlt évtizedben, de ami még fontosabb volt, tudta, hogy pozitív hangulatú válaszleveleivel egy nála is rosszabbul járt barátján segíthet. Hogy Sirius csakugyan ártatlan-e, mint ahogy írta, abban kételkedett, de egyik animágusból sem nézte volna ki, hogy elárulta volna Lily-t és Ágast. Inkább nem ítélkezett.

Egy hónap múlva egy negyedik levelet rejtett vissza a talárja belső zsebébe, ahogy a lenyugvó nap utolsó sugarát nézve a tóparton állt. Sirius azt kérte tőle, hogy az első teliholdas roxforti éjszakán, az összes egykorvolt diákcsíny emlékére, látogasson el ahhoz a partszakaszhoz, ahol egykor elengedtek pár megmaradt csokibékát. Piton bájitala hatott, tehát elvileg mindegy, hogy itt, a kastélytól távol alszik-e egész éjjel, vagy az irodájába zárkózva. Viszont, ha használt a termékenység-bűbáj, akkor mostanra talán sikerült megcáfolniuk a Gamp törvényében szereplő legelső kivételt. Ennyit megtehetett a barátjáért, aki most Azkabanban ült.

Eszébe jutott, amit aznap délután hallott. A tanáriban felejtette Tapmancs legutolsó levelét, és amikor visszament érte, akkor hallotta meg véletlenül, hogy McGalagony a legkisebb Weasley-fiú patkányát emlegeti. Ilyen hosszú életű példányt még életében nem látott, már Percy is ezzel járt átváltoztatástanra. Remusban meghűlt a vér. Ha ez igaz, és ha Sirius az igazat írta arról, hogy Peter elmenekült…Telihold után meg kell majd kérdeznie, nem vethet-e egy pillantást a legendás állatra. És ha tényleg Féregfark az... De addig még jópár nap hátra volt, addig nem tehetett semmit.

Jeges fuvallat csapta meg. Észak felé fordult, és a hegyek között mintha fekete alakokat látott volna suhanni. De talán csak kavargó falevelek voltak, az emberi szemet könnyű megtéveszteni. Hát megnézi majd vérfarkasként is, gondolta..

Ezek nem falevelek, állapította meg egy perccel később. Még mindig ember volt, talán két percig még. Emberi elmével pedig tökéletesen tudta, mik azok a feléje közeledő, most inkább szélfútta rongyoknak kinéző alakok. Eszébe jutott, amit Kuporékról olvasott, de Sirius levele is, amiben azt írta az őreivel kapcsolatosan, hogy a varázsvilág törvényszerűen retteg mindentől, ami érdekes.

Ezek nem éppen érdekesnek tűntek, és Lupin arra gondolt, hogy most már nincs ideje elmenekülni. Felkel a hold, és onnantól kezdve a pálcáját sem lesz képes megfogni, a patrónusa formájára pedig inkább nem is gondolt. A levegő rohamosan hűlt körülötte. De amit hallott, az egyáltalán nem rossz emlékeket idézett föl benne: ez egy kutya vidám csaholása volt.

A leggyorsabb dementor pörögve elsuhant mellette, majd bukfencezve fékezett egy tóparti fánál. A második lelassított az erdő szélénél. A legnagyobb pedig... Remus nem hitt a szemének. A legnagyobb dementor egy fekete kutyát cipelt. Remus most már végképp nem tudta, patrónust idézzen-e, vagy pedig fusson, és ha igen, akkor melyik irányban.

A nagydarab fekete alak karjából a földre vetődött egy csontsovány alak. Meghempergett a fűben, és szinte azonnal két lábra állt.

-Holdsáp!

-Tapmancs?

Előbb vágtatva, aztán szakadt rabruhában vigyorogva, csontsoványan és fakón, de szemében a régi fénnyel, Sirius Black közelített felé.

-Tapmancs, te... Ez kizárt! Hogy létezik…. Elnyerted a dementorok bizalmát? Hogyan?

-Sehogy, fordítva történt. Az telt tizenkét évbe, hogy szóba álljak velük. Holdsáp, annyira vártam, hogy találkozzunk!

Átölelték egymást, két rongyos, sovány alak, akiknek a barátságát egy háború csúfos vége tépázta meg, és tizenkét, egymásnak hátat fordítva töltött év. Aztán átváltoztak, az egyikük egy sovány, de erős vérfarkassá, a másik egy gubancos szőrű, csont és bőr kutyává. Előbbi felüvöltött, a másik csatlakozott hozzá, és hangjukat visszhangozta a tó és a Tiltott Rengeteg.

A telihold első nappalán a vérfarkas még nem teljesen alakul vissza emberré, még két újabb éjszaka vár rá, mielőtt visszanyerheti eredeti mivoltát. Ilyenkor Holdsáp mindig elbujdosott, titkolva-szégyellve a vadat, ami benne él. De épp eléggé tiszta volt a tudata ahhoz, hogy Tapmancs visszaalakulhasson mellette.

-A nagydarab, aki felfeküdt a szélre és most ott lebeg a köveknél, Daire - magyarázott a reggeli ködhöz hasonlóan kifakult körvonalú dementorra mutatva. -Ne zavard, szerintem ilyenkor alszik. Aki... Hova tűnt Skipps?

-Azt keresed? Úgy látom, kákalagokat kerget. -Holdsáp hangja még gyenge volt és rekedt, arca pedig majdnem olyan halovány és beesett, mint Siriusé. Arcán Greyback harapásának nyoma körül még a vérfarkas durva szőre szürkéllett.

-Nem bírja ki, hogy egy pillanatra nyugton maradjon- vigyorodott el az animágus, aztán elfordította tekintetét a komolytalan fekete alakról. - De rég láttam ilyen napsütést!

Csak hevert egy erdei tisztáson, arcát a kelő Nap felé fordítva. Lupin melléje telepedett, azon töprengve, mi is volt az a fontos dolog, amit el akart mondani. Aztán elvonta a figyelmét az, hogy a harmadik dementor a közelébe lebegett.

-Ne szimulálj, tudom, hogy teliholdkor még mi sem vagyunk rád hatással - szólalt meg a jövevény, ízes walesi kiejtéssel.

-Ezek tudnak beszélni! -pattant fel Remus.

-Csak kevesen. -Tapmancs forgolódott egy keveset, aztán visszaalakult ember alakba és folytatta a napfürdőt. A szeme sarkából Daire elmosódott alakját figyelte, és azon gondolkodott, mennyire szoros kapcsolatot jelent köztük, ha ébrenlét és alvás ritmusa is követi a másikét.

Vaqqu, megnyugodva, hogy kérése szerint Sirius továbbra sem szándékozik őt bemutatni, újra Remusra lehelt. A vérfarkas tudata az ő számára sem volt fogyasztható, de talált néhány érdekes gondolatot a fejében. Egybe pedig, amit főleg hitetlenség és a Sirius iránti sajnálat jelzett, a remény keveredett. A vezér egy mély sóhajtással kipuhatolta a részleteket, természetszerűen Féregfark árulását juttatva Lupin eszébe.

-Takarodj a fejemből! -szegezte rá a pálcáját a vérfarkas.

-Mi történt? - pislogott Sirius.

Vaqqu megosztotta az animágussal a másik varázslóból kiszedett gondolatokat. Sirius pedig hirtelen nagyon nem akart aludni. Meddig él egy patkány?

-Remus! Lehet, hogy Peter itt van?! A Roxfortban?

-Nem vagyok biztos benne - felelte egy kínos csend után a vérfarkas.

-Én igen -szólt közbe Vaqqu. Hangja halk volt, mégis, szinte metsző, akár a szél. -Ésszerűen döntött. Egy tisztán Griffendél család állataként a legkisebb az esély, hogy a legutóbbi bukott nagyúr követőivel találkozik, a Roxfortban pedig a helyismerete miatt van előnyben. Ezt nyilván ő is tudja.

Remus Lupin végigmérte a megdöbbentően emberi hangú, élőnek aligha nevezhető létformát. A vérfarkas ösztöne azt súgta, hogy egy szavát se higgye, ez viszont azt jelentette volna, hogy továbbra is Tapmancsot tartja tömeggyilkosnak.

-Az biztos, hogy Minerva szerint már Percy is kezdettől ezzel a patkánnyal járt be átváltoztatástan-órákra, márpedig ő most végzős. Szerinted él egy normális patkány hét évet?

-Következő hetet biztosan nem fog! - döntötte el Sirius, immár talpon, és teljesen éberen. -Remus, ugye te ma betegszabadságon vagy, és ráérsz?

A tisztás túloldalán Daire is felélénkült, Skipps pedig már a kastély alatti járatokkal kapcsolatos emlékeket szedte ki a példaképéből.

Meg kellett várniuk az első óra kezdetét, hogy még csak véletlenül se találkozzanak elkésett tanulókkal. A járatot bekötött szemmel is megtalálták volna, az pedig, egy gyanúsan Fricsre utaló akadály kidöntése után, egyenesen a Griffendél toronyhoz vezette őket. Lupin vidáman elbeszélgetett a prefektusi évekről a Kövér Hölggyel, Tapmancsnak bele sem kellett vakkantania a beszélgetésbe.

Épp befele igyekeztek a közös szobába, amikor egy barna patkány surrant el köztük.

Mindketten azonnal felismerték.

Kezdetét vette a hajsza.


	8. Chapter 8

"El kell bújnom valahol, el kell bújnom, el akarok bújni!" Tulajdonképpen ez a háromszor elismételt gondolat nagyon is érthető volt attól, aki épp (hol ember, hol patkány alakban) egy félig visszaalakult vérfarkas és egy dühödt kutya-animágus, továbbá három dementor elől menekült.

Peter Pettigrew olyan gyorsan futott, ahogyan talán még életében nem. Egyszer sikerült sarokba szorítani őt, de az apró patkány átsurrant a lebegő dementorok alatt, Remus pedig inkább veszített pár másodpercet, de semmiképp nem akart Azkaban őreibe ütközni.

A cikkcakkos rohanás csak egy ideig vált be, aztán Féregfark a felső lépcsősor felé iramodott. Tudta, hogy mozgásban kell maradnia, különben a dementorok utolérik, és ott fog heverni a földön menekülésre képtelenül már azelőtt is, hogy Holdsáp átka eltalálná. Közben a lába belesüllyedt a középső lépcsőbe, és a legfürgébb dementor már majdnem utol is érte, az utolsó pillanatban tudott csak továbbrohanni.

-Gyerünk, Skipps, kapd el! -hallotta Sirius hangját. -Tudom, hogy nem így szoktál enni, de most az egyszer! Ne hagyd, hogy a menekülésre gondoljon!

"Elbújok, elbújok, elbújok!"

A Szükség Szobája megnyílt. Skipps pont az animágus feje fölött vágódott be az ajtón, majd szélesre tárta azt, hogy a lemaradt üldözők is bejöhessenek.

-Hű, ez megnehezítette - nézett körül a kifulladt Sirius.

-Meg- lihegett Remus is.

Körös-körül, néhol több méter magasra felpakolva, az iskola ezeréves működésének teljes lomlerakata tárult eléjük. Sirius nagy levegőt vett, és azonnal tüsszentett is kettőt. Ilyen porban nem fogja tudni használni az orrát.

Márpedig el fogják kapni Petert, döntötte el. Élve és kihallgatható állapotban, és akkor... Akkor talán...

Vaqqu elsuhant mellette:

-Munkára, auror.

Hogy az üldözésnek nem jó vége lett, talán a vakszerencsén múlott. Daire, aki már nagyjából felismerte egy átalakult animágus egyszerűbb, állati tudatát, megtalálta azt a megközelíthetetlen sarkot, ahol Peter lapított. Az emberi elmére gyakorolt hatásnak azonban töredéke érte csak az éppen amúgy sem vidám patkány-animágust, aki az utolsó pillanatban visszaalakult, felkapta egy unikornis-csontvázról a koponyát, és a méteres szarvat tőrként használva üldözője mellkasába szúrt.

A dementorból hosszú, fájdalmas sipítás tört fel, aztán a fekete köpenyes alak a törött bútorok közé hanyatlott.

-Na neeeeem!

Sirius, mint egy nagy, csomós szőrzetű ágyúgolyó, tört utat magának a lomokon keresztül.

Mire odaért, Daire már egy törött hátfalú szekrénynek támaszkodva a földre siklott, életerős hörgése szinte kattogássá gyengült, és a sebből elől és hátul is gomolygó, tiszta-fehér köd tört elő. Peternek persze már nyoma sem volt.

Sirius, mit sem törődve a belehasító hideggel vagy a dementor viszolyogtató külsejével, csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy valahogyan meg kell mentenie Daire-t. A barátja volt, az egyetlen az elmúlt évtized során. Magához húzta a nyirkos, hideg, ködszerű testet, és minden reményét felajánlotta.

Daire pedig nem fogadta el. A mágia törvénye szerint mindennek ára van, emlékeztetett.

Ezzel Sirius is tisztában volt, és nem nyitott vitát. Felmászott egy halomba rakott székkupacra, és körülnézett. Remus és a két másik dementor már a szoba túlfelén üldözték az árulót: itt neki kellett valamit tennie. Daire körül egyre nagyobb felhőt alkotott a sebből szivárgó, fehérlő köd.

A Roxfortban mindig kap segítséget, aki kéri, ígérte egyszer Dumbledore. Hát most a Roxfortban voltak! A Szükség Szobájában, a segítséget legbőkezűbben osztó helyen! Talán egy dementornak nem jár az elsősegély!? De ha nem, tette hozzá magában Sirius, ha nem, akkor nekem van segítségre szükségem, hogy megmenthessem a társamat!

A régi székekből álló ingatag halom összerogyott, ő pedig egy kisebb polc oldalfalának esett. Deszkák reccsentek, törhetetlenné bűbájolt üvegek és lombikok gurultak szerteszét. Egy apró fiola szinte a mellkasára esett. Jószerivel üres volt, épp csak az alján aranylott egy pár csepp.

Felis felicis, folyékony szerencse. Mindössze néhány percre elég.

Sirius gondolkodás nélkül csavarta le a fedelet.

-Te maradj itt, mindjárt jövök! -kiáltott a haldokló Daire-nek, aztán kutya formában elrohant. Ha ő nem is, legalább a Felix tudta, hogy mit csinál.


	9. Chapter 9

Ha Azkabanban létezett "rendes kerékvágás", az Siriust a legkevésbé sem izgatta. Amióta visszajöttek a Roxfortból, nem eresztette szem elől Daire-t. A saját, bozontos fekete bundájával fedte be a sebet, és a saját megmaradt életösztönével tartotta a létezés innenső oldalán a társát. Daire pedig olyan gyenge volt, hogy még visszautasítani sem tudta a segítséget.

Ahogy a lukas fekete köpenyen elterült, Tapmancs újra és újra végiggondolta a történteket. Fogalma sem volt, hogy a Felix hatása alatt mit miért csinált. Összeszedett a koszból egy alapítók-korabeli kacatot, és éppen elindult vele visszafelé, amikor a szerencsefőzet hatása elmúlt. Nehezen haladt a régi bútorok között, pedig a saját nyomán ment vissza. Addigra a földre roskadt Daire-nek csak annyi ereje volt, hogy a tenyerére támaszkodva tartotta még valamelyest magát. Egy hatalmas hördüléssel vette el a kutya csorbult fogai közül a megfakult tárgyat. Ami ez után történt, Siriust leginkább a két hónappal ezelőtt látott csókra emlékeztette.

Vaqqu fölsegítette a sérültet, és azonnal az indulás mellett döntött.

Ragyogó napsütésben érkeztek vissza Azkabanba, de a kedve nem is lehetett volna komorabb. Másodszor próbálta elkapni Pettigrew-t, és kis híján még egy barátját elvesztette. Azzal búcsúzott Holdsáptól, hogy a történtekről mindenképp számoljon be az igazgatónak, de így is aggódott, hogy Remus egyedül is megpróbálkozik majd a halálfaló animágussal, akit ő sorozatosan alábecsült. A két Potter… tizenkét ártatlan mugli… kis híján egy dementor… Nagyon félt, hogy a következő áldozat egy vérfarkas lesz.

Azt tudta, hogy baglyot egyelőre hiába vár. Személyesen meg végképp nem járhatott utána a kifejletnek: egyelőre semmiképp sem hagyhatta magára Daire-t.

Emellett nyugtalanította a talált kacat is. Valami ékszer lehetett, de miféle varázserő hat egy dementorra úgy, mint másra egy egész üstnyi vérpótló főzet? Hogy a készítő eredeti célja nem ez volt, arra mérget mert volna venni. Továbbá, nem tudta, Dumbledore mit szólt a különös lelethez, ahogy azt sem, hogy Pettigrew előkerülése felvetette-e benne a tizenkét éve aktuális kételyeket. Nyilván, az igazgatót a fémből kiszívott sötét mágia jobban érdekli, mint egy auror, akit nem hogy elárult, de valószínűleg mostanra el is felejtett.

-Nem etted meg a reggelidet - suhant be a cellába Vaqqu. -Hiába morogsz, enned kell. Ha máshogy nem megy, falatonként fogom lenyomni a torkodon.

Tapmancs a rég kihűlt rántottára nézett, aztán újra a vezérére, és visszaváltozott emberré.

-Mi volt abban az ékszerben? -kérdezte. Még ebben a sokkal sebezhetőbb alakjában sem tágított Daire mellől.

-Egy darab önként leszakított emberi lélek - felelte a megtévesztően emberi hang. - Azok az ostobák hagynak hátra ilyet, akik elhiszik, hogy másvalaki életének az elvételével nekik majd több lesz. Ahogy te is mondtad, elsősegély.

Önként leszakított...

-Egy gyilkosság visszahatása a tettesre -magyarázott tovább Vaqqu.

Egy darab bűnöző, hümmögött Sirius. Tankönyv szerinti dementor-táplálék.

-És akkor miért nem használ? -nézett vissza az összekucorodott sérültre.

-Mert most őneki leginkább magányra lenne szüksége. -Azt szavak nélkül tette hozzá, hogy ennyi éhes dementor a folyamatos lélegzésével akaratlanul is kárt tesz egy átszúrt fajtársban. A zsúfoltság miatt belőle is táplálkoznak.

-Akkor miért nem viszitek ki a szárazföldre?

Vaqqu válasza az volt, hogy az aurorok azonnal széttépnék, ha Azkabanon kívül rátalálnának. Épp eleget kockáztattak azzal, hogy besurrantak a Roxfortba. Esélytelen, hogy egy sérült bárhol meg tudjon lapulni.

-A Grimmauld téri házat viszont senkinek nem jutna eszébe átkutatni, és arról ti is tudjátok, hogy évek óta üres –vágta rá azonnal Black. -Ráadásul apám rátette az összes létező védőbűbájt. A jogos tulajdonos engedélye nélkül nincs az a varázsló, aki odabent kárt tehetne a vendégemben.

A fekete vászonhalom hörögve megmozdult. Ő, mint... vendég? A nemes és ősi Black család házában?

-Beengednél egy dementort az otthonodba? -fogalmazta meg, hitetlenkedve, Vaqqu is a kérdést.

-Segítene? Akkor igen.

Daire nélkül Sirius ugyanolyan elveszettnek érezte magát, mint a legelső években. Skipps alig mutatkozott, és akkor is komornak tűnt, önmagához képest mindenképpen. Annál gyakrabban megfordult az életfogytosoknál Chesire, Azkaban vezetője, akit magabiztos auráján kívül onnan lehetett megismerni, hogy mindig hátravetve hordta a csuklyáját, közszemlére téve szétázottnak tűnő fejét, s rajta széles, kárörvendő vigyorra nyílt száját. Még Nihl is félni látszott tőle, Skipps pedig elkerülte, amikor csak tehette. Vaqqu viszont fenntartás nélkül váltott vele néhány mély sóhajtást, amitől az animágusnak az a sejtelme támadt, hogy Chesire sokkal több éjszakai kiruccanásról tud, mint amennyiről bárki kívülállónak tudni kellene.

Vaqqu egyébként naponta többször betért hozzá, mindig hívatlanul, és sosem ugyanabban az időben, de mindig ugyanazért: beszélgetni. Olykor régvolt sötétmágusokról, akiket még Ekrizdis előtt szolgált, de még gyakrabban olyanokról, akiket a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium alkalmazásában ismert meg. Hatalmas tudása, páratlan emlékezete inkább lenyűgöző volt, semmint szórakoztató, de Sirius próbálta értékelni az erőfeszítést. Vaqqu azért nem hagyta, hogy az animágus egyedül érezze magát, mert Daire megkérte erre.

-Ekrizdisről viszont soha nem beszéltek, Vaqqu kapitány -mutatott egyszer rá.

Egy dementor sem fogja felidézni a többiek rossz emlékeit, jött a néma válasz. De annyit elárult, hogy Ekrizdis orvul rászedte őket, és azóta senki nem lenne hajlandó újfent egy feketemágus igájába szerződni. Ha a Minisztériumot maholnap átvenné a következő önjelölt sötét nagyúr, akkor persze nem volna választásuk, de van bennük annyi önérzet, hogy legalább önként ne segítsék azt elő. A legutóbbi alkalommal is csak néhányan támogatták valamelyik felet, és azok közül sincs már egy sem az azkabaniak között.

Siriust mindig meglepte ez a tömény, kendőzetlen megvetés a varázslónép felé, de az még inkább, amilyen szenvtelenül Vaqqu a történtekről beszélt. Az ő számára mindez csak egy egyszerű tény volt, puszta aspektusa sokszáz éves létezésének. A dementor a legsötétebb mágiából származik, de soha nem felejt, és még egyszer nem követi el ugyanazt a hibát.

Sirius eltöprengett a hallottakon. Ha jól értette, mindkét oldalon voltak dementorok a Voldemort elleni háború során. Függetlenül attól, amit Vaqqu mondott, Chesire nem is titkolta, hogy kinek a pártján állt.

-Ő csak felmérte a lehetőségeinket, de soha nem avatkozott be. A vezetőnk, nem pedig egy ember szolgája.

Megtestesíti a zabolázatlan dementor távolságtartást és makacsságot, vette ezt tudomásul Sirius. És onnantól kezdve ő sem félt a fedetlen fejű lénytől.

Néhány nap múlva, közel az újholdhoz, egy összetekert újsággal kivitelezett pofáncsapásra ébredt. Épp csak kinyitotta a szemét, amikor Chesire egy másodikat is lekevert neki, aztán odanyújtotta a Prófétát, és akkorát szürcsölt a hideg levegőből, hogy Siriusnak esélye sem volt örülni, pedig lett volna oka rá.

A Reggeli Próféta címlapján, az öles betűkkel szedett "Tizenkét év után élve látták a gyilkosság feltételezett áldozatát" cím alatti fényképen egy hippogriff zavarta végig Roxmorts főutcáján Peter Pettigrew-t. Az amúgy gyorsan mozgó fotón még az is látszott, hogy a menekülő egyik ujja hiányzik.

-Olvasd csak- biztatta a varázslót Chesire háta mögül a jól ismert, walesi kiejtésű, megtévesztésig emberszerű hang.

-Jó reggelt, Vaqqu kapitány!

Aztán persze olvasott, mohón, néhol könnyezve.

A cikkből megtudta, hogy Peter, a hősies helytállásáért Merlin-díjjal kitüntetett varázsló, egy szörnyű robbanás után ("lásd keretes írásunkat a harmadik oldalon") vesztette életét. Vagy mégsem: gyakorlatilag fél Roxmorts látta, amint egy pár hete veszélyesnek nyilvánított, és azóta kipányvázva tartott hippogriff megkergette, egészen az iskolai karámok egyikétől, ahonnan a varázsló feltehetően el akarta lopni a hátast. Hol, ki elől bujkált ennyi ideig? A Minisztérium minden informátornak gazdag jutalmat ígért, az azonban már most egyértelmű volt, hogy nem Sirius Black ölte meg 1981 novemberében.

Sirius a "Black-ügy" című íráshoz lapozott. Rövid cikk volt, leginkább arra kihegyezve, hogy az idősebb Barty Kupor nem volt képes elviselni még a lehetőségét sem annak, hogy egy gyanúsított esetleg ártatlan legyen, miközben a saját elkényeztetett fia két auror őrületbe kínzásában vett részt. Szép nekrológ a megcsókolt (de technikailag még mindig élő) bukott vezérnek.

Chesire, miután Black kétszer elolvasta az összes őt érintő részletet, jóllakottan távozott. Rövidesen Vaqqu is megfordult, ő sokkal inkább azért, mert felettesével ellentétben őbelé szorult némi tapintat.

-Vaqqu kapitány, - suttogta a könnyeivel küszködve Sirius, - ha kijutok, tudni fogom, hogy ezt neked köszönhetem.

Vaqqu rálehelt:

-Csak szerezd meg nekem a patkányt, és kvittek leszünk.

Egy óra múlva Skipps röppent be, görbe ujjain pörgetve a tányért. Különös felismerés hasított a varázslóba: hiányozni fog neki ez a fekete köpenyes bohóc.

-Jó, hogy itt vagy, Skipps.

-Köszi!

Sirius majd' összeesett. A vidám dementor, minden tekintélyelvűség szöges ellentéte, az idősebb Kupor hangján beszélt.

-Na, mit szólsz? Végre teljesen az enyém. Persze a tiltakozását még mindig érzem, valahányszor olyasmit csinálok, amit ő nem tenne, de Vaqqu szerint idővel ehhez is hozzá lehet szokni, a lényeg, hogy tudatosan csináljam az ellenkezőjét, mint amit ő akar.

Bemutatott egy piruettet, valószínűleg csak azért, hogy a Kupor feletti győzelmét demonstrálja. - Azt már indulás előtt tudtam, hogy nehéz lesz lebontani egy egész varázslót, pláne egy ilyen tapasztalt példányt, de most már kész vagyok vele. Az enyém!

-Skipps, ha egy auror meghall téged, irtózatos bajba kerülsz.

-Nem is fogom fölöslegesen jártatni a szám! De te, Tapmancs, te te vagy. És tudom, hogy benned meg lehet bízni.

Ha csakugyan meg lehetne, akkor soha nem találkoztunk volna, gondolta Sirius. De mielőtt belemerült volna az önvádba, Skipps a mellkasába öklözött.

-A kedvenc varázslóm vagy, és ezt nem csak az itteni gyűjteményre értem. Klassz vagy, és kész. Most ami még fontos, az az, hogy soha ne keverd össze az üres bocsánatkérést az őszinte bűnbánattal. Tudom, te sokkal tompábban érzékeled a lelket, de akkora a különbség, hogy ezt még te sem tévesztheted el.

-Vaqqu kért meg, hogy add tovább a bölcselkedését?

-Csak egy tanács, amire lehet, hogy a jövőben szükséged lesz. -Skipps tartott egy sóhajtásnyi szünetet, és hozzátette: -A nagyon közeli jövőben!

Valósággal kimenekült Sirius cellájából, és bezárta maga után az ajtót. Az animágusnak ideje sem volt értetlenkedni az őr hirtelen távozásán, szinte azonnal egy ragyogó ezüstfehér fénypont jelent meg a cella tenger felőli falában, ami aztán valami macskafélévé formálódott, ahogy átjutott a résen.

-Tarts ki, öreg barátom, mindjárt jövünk! - hallotta az egyik volt aurortársának hangját.

Tizenkét év késéssel, morgott magában Sirius. A fénymacska fülein látszó pamacsokra meredt: ha jól emlékezett, ez a patrónus egy teljesen kopasz aurortársához tartozik.

-Kin... Kingsley?

-Mindjárt ott vagyunk, nem hagyom, hogy bármi bajod essen!

Sirius gyorsan a takarója alá rejtette a Reggeli Prófétát. Amikor legutoljára aurorok jártak a környéken, ő még nyálzott is egy kevéssé, elborult tudatát demonstrálandó. Nem tehette meg, hogy most vidáman üdvözli egykori kollégáját.

-Milyen... milyen év van, Kingsley?

-1993 október 4, hétfő - hallotta a választ, de ezt már nem a hiúz-patrónus mondta, hanem a királykékbe öltözött auror személyesen, miközben a zárral babrált.

Sirius hagyta, hogy egykori kollégája a kandallóig támogassa, és a zsebéből előszedett hop-porral a Minisztériumba vigye. Ott már két gyógyító, egy borbély és egy bocsánatkérő osztag várta.

Ide is eljutottam, gondolta mélán.


	10. Chapter 10

Házi őrizetbe került, amire a varázslók történelmében még nem volt példa, de ez volt az egyetlen lehetőség arra, hogy ne kelljen Pettigrew kézrekerítéséig Azkabanban sínylődnie. Egy kizárólag mugli ételekből összeállított ebédet kért, és utána már kezdett úgy tűnni, mint aki még sincs teljesen elveszve. A lesikálására rendelt házimanókat elzavarta, és kikérte magának, ő ártatlan, nem pedig tehetetlen, továbbá még tizenkét év mocsok alatt is szalonképesebben néz ki, mint Perselus Piton valaha is fog.

-Holnapra kutya baja sem lesz -jegyezte meg egy megkönnyebbült vigyorral az egyik gyógyító. -Ilyen erős lelkű embert én még nem láttam.

A megállapítással mások is egyetértettek.

Délután Elphias és Kingsley kísérték a Grimmauld tér 12-ig, ahol szinte bocsánatkérőn emlékeztette volt kollégáit, hogy ide már csak a jogos tulajdonos léphet be. Az épületet elől-hátul mozgást akadályozó varázslatok fala erősítette, nem lehetett hoppanálni, viszont a kandallón keresztül bármikor fogadhatott látogatót. Sirius nem tiltakozott az érthető biztonsági bűbájok ellen. Becsukta a két kísérő orra előtt az egyetlen használható bejáratot.

Az egésznapos lárma után jólesett neki a csend. Körbenézett: a falakat üres szobák festményei és néhány tájkép díszítették. Egyelőre a portrék teljes hiánya jelezte egyedül, hogy idebent rajta kívül is van valaki.

Kutyaként, fülét hegyezve vágtatott fölfele a lépcsőn. A zajos légzés hangja a saját szobájáig vezette.

-Szia, Daire!

Épp csak pizzát rendelni volt ideje (mire jó egy kvibli ismerős, meg a Minisztériumból kapott fekete kis bagoly) amikor megérkezett az első látogató Albus Dumbledore személyében. Nem sokáig tartották fel egymást, de annyit sikerült megtudnia, hogy Remus csak a dementorokkal való szövetségéről tett említést, arról nem, hogy pont a Roxfort folyosóin kellett egy nyamvadt halálfalót üldözniük. Holdsáp Daire sérüléséről sem szólt, csak annyit mondott, hogy találtak egy különös ékszert. Azt az igazgató tette hozzá, hogy ez Hollóhát Hedvig rég elveszett diadémja volt, a belőle kiszippantott lélekdarabot pedig horcruxnak hívják, és az valószínűleg Voldemorthoz tartozott egykor. Másról egyelőre nem esett szó köztük.

A kis bagoly egy malomkeréknyi szalámis pizzával érkezett, aminek Sirius még a feléig sem jutott, amikor betoppant Holdsáp. A kínos fordulat mindössze annyi volt, hogy eddigre már Daire is az ebédlőben tartózkodott, és telihold múltán Remus nem élvezte a vérfarkassággal járó védelmet. Daire ugyanekkor ismerte föl benne Lyall Lupin fiát, aki sötét lények kitartó üldözőjeként tett szert kétes hírnévre a dementorok között. Sirius ekkor döntötte el, hogy valamelyik rokona hagyatékából elő fog ásni egy pálcát, még mielőtt a vendégei komolyabb kárt tesznek egymásban. Egyelőre ugyan nem ismert olyan bűbájt, ami varázsló és dementor szétválasztására alkalmas, de jobb híján egy Aguamenti is megteszi, remélte.

Remus szerényen, néhány tőmondatban foglalta össze, hogy egy diáktól kölcsönvett macska segítségével hogyan sikerült kihajtania Petert a kastélyból, inkább a méltán büszke Csikócsőrről beszélt, akiért most a legnevesebb hippogriff-tenyésztők állnak sorba kancáik számára. Aztán kitért arra, hogy Féregfark roxmortsi látogatása után amneziátorok lepték el a környéket, és a bájitalboltos Mrs. Pippin pont ezen fölháborodva küldte meg a fényképet a Heti Boszorka szerkesztőségének. Rita Vitrol rávetette magát az ügyre, és a Boszorka különszáma még azelőtt nyomtatásba került, hogy a miniszter észbe kapott volna. A bulvársajtós pedig még a régi ügyet is előásta, lusta és hozzá nem értő alakokként tűntetve fel az aurorokat. Például azt is leírta, hogy az általa megkérdezett piromágus szerint ha egy robbanás helyszínén egy varázslóból mindössze pont az ujját találják meg, akkor az leginkább egy ügyetlen elkövetőre utal, nem pedig arra, hogy az áldozat ne tudott volna valami alapvető önvédelmi bűbájt magára szórni. Egy másik hasábot annak szentelt a szerkesztő, hogy pontosan milyen bizonyítékoknak kellett volna Black ellen szólniuk, ha ő lett volna a bűnös. De a legjobb a cikket záró burkolt fenyegetés volt: Sirius fogadni mert volna, hogy az újságíró kihallgatta az egyszerű muglik ellen kiképzett, és egy falunyi boszorkány ellen csúfosan felsült amneziátorokat.

Ezek után nem csoda, hogy másnap reggelre előálltak a házi őrizet ötletével, vigyorgott Black. Aztán pennát ragadott, és elküldte a kis baglyot Vitrolhoz egy exkluzív interjú ígéretével. Úgy érezte, ennyivel tartozik az újságírónőnek.

Addig viszont ki kellett gyorsan takarítani, legalább az alsó szinteken. Több évnyi összeszáradt doxy-maradványt söpört össze, és megköszönte Daire-nek, hogy a még élő példányokat már a hazaérkezése előtt elijesztette. A preparált házimanó-fejek egy másik dobozba kerültek, a többcentis port pedig a negyedik emeleti utazóládából kölcsönvett nyárfa -unikornisszőr pálca hegyéhez gyűjtötte, és egy szilárdító bűbáj után behajította a kandallóba. Rengeteg bútoron látott olyan töréseket, mintha egy elpusztíthatatlan , de egy fiolánál nem nagyobb tárgyat csapott volna nekik valaki. A legszükségesebbeket megjavította. Aztán kinyitotta az összes ablakot, és hagyta, hogy a házat átjárja az októberi éj hűvöse. Legalább lesz mire fognia, ha a boszorkány szóvá teszi a hideget, ami Daire jelenlétének természetes velejárója.

A dementor köpenye még mindig leért a padlóra, de már nem vonszolta magát, és a sebből sem szivárgott a halványfehér köd. Kisugárzásába, amelyet Sirius még Azkaban mélyén is megismert, hatalmas hálaérzet vegyült, amit persze a vendéglátója viszonzott. Azkabant is együtt élték túl, most is egymásra támaszkodtak.

Daire éppen csak eltűnt az alagsori konyhához vezető lépcsőlejáróban, amikor a kandalló lángjaiból sötétzöldbe öltözött szőke boszorkány lépett ki. A jövevény egyből meg is rettent a csontsovány, viaszfehér, elgyötört arcú Sirius látványától.

Ami vendéglátóját illeti, az ő legelső benyomása a „ragadozó" volt, ahogy a nő hosszú piros karmai közé szorított táskáját szorongatta. Gondosan elrendezett szőke haja tökéletes ellentéte volt Sirius kapkodva rendbehozott fekete loboncának, szemében pedig veszélyes kíváncsiság és információéhség csillogott.

Hát akkor gyerünk, biztatta ismét önmagát a varázsló. A dementorokkal bevált az, hogy önként állt szóba velük, és irányítani tudta a beszélgetést. Remélte, hogy erre most is lesz módja: a hölgy valószínűleg botrányra vágyik. Ha hátborsóztató részletekre kíváncsi, akkor sincs gond: elmondja, milyen volt tizenegy évet, tizenegy hónapot és két napot lehúzni halálfalók és más bűnözők között. Arra már csak interjú közben jött rá, hogy nem hagyhatja az öníró sastollat felügyelet nélkül irkálni. Innentől kezdve, ha bármi más jelent meg a papíron, mint amit ő mondott, azt azonnal kihúzatta. Vitrol ebbe a harmadik javítás után beletörődött, hiszen mindig kapott cserében valami másféle pikáns csemegét: hol Bellatrix valami soha föl nem fedezett rémtettét, amiről Daire számolt be még régebben, vagy egy régi történetet még abból az időből, amikor Ja Tekergők együtt szálltak szembe a legutóbbi sötét nagyúrral. Elmesélte annak a nőnek a történetét, akit egyszer Rodolphus Lestrange megtámadott, és amikor megtudta, hogy a nő terhes maradt, hónapokon át próbálkozott a saját, meg sem született gyermekének a meggyilkolásával.

-Megnyugtató, hogy az ilyen szörnyetegek Azkabanban vannak – sóhajtott elégedetten, miközben a penna már az újságíró tartalék jegyzettömbjének a hátlapjára írt.

-Persze, Azkaban leghíresebb szörnyei a dementorok – vetette föl a következő témát Vitrol.

-Nem, ők tartják az ilyeneket távol a békés varázslónéptől – kérte ki azonnal Sirius. –Ezt is nyugodtan megírhatja.

Az újságíró mintha csalódottan elfintorodott volna, de inkább már fáradtnak tűnt.

Sirius is úgy érezte, hogy most már igencsak későre jár:

-Gondolom, ennek az elejét a holnapi újságban már le is akarja közölni.

A nő értette a célzást, de még nem hagyta magát lerázni. Black egy csontsoványra aszott aranybánya volt.

-Igen, igen. Csak még egy kérdés. Még nem említette, mit gondol Harry Potterről.

-Végtelenül büszke vagyok rá, hogy a keresztfiam a Griffendél kviddicscsapatának a tagja. Egyéves korában tőlem kapta élete első seprűjét. Ez jó zárszó lesz?

-Kívánni sem tudnék jobbat – felelte az újságíró, miközben eltette a pennáját. -Találkozott már vele?

Sirius mélyen hallgatott arról, hogy Skipps egy júliusi éjszakán kicsempészte, és végül ő kanyarította oda James aláírását a roxmortsi engedélyre.

A házi őrizetben levő ex-auror megrázta a fejét, és lovagiasan fölsegítette a nőt Walburga egykori kedvenc foteljéből. Ha jól sejtette Vitrol ragadozó természetét, aligha lesz elégedett egy együttműködő interjúalannyal. A keresztfiától távol akarta tartani, viszont volt egy listája olyan varázslókról, akiktől nem.

-Hadd legyen most nekem is egy kérésem. Hallottam, hogy ön milyen félelmetesen pontos információkhoz jut néha hozzá. Megbízható információm van néhány halálfalóról, akik jelenleg még szabadon vannak. Ha akad némi ideje két, rólam szóló cikk között, esetleg érdemes lehet megnézni, nem végez-e valamelyikük továbbra is sötét dolgokat. A természetüket ismerve, biztosan akad köztük néhány ismertebb személyiség.

A nő szeme elkerekedett az ajánlaton, aztán gyorsan írni kezdte a Sirius által diktált neveket. Némelyiknél kifejezetten izgatottnak tűnt, és ezt nem is palástolta.

-Legyen óvatos velük, hölgyem. Ezek mindegyike követett már el valami főbenjárót.

Vaqqu csak Petert kérte, emlékezett Sirius, miközben Rita Vitrol eltűnt a zölden fölcsapó lángok között. A többi legyen majd ajándék.

-Merlinre, hosszú nap volt – terült el az üresen maradt fotelben Sirius. Tizenegy évvel, tizenegy hónappal és két nappal ezelőtt volt utoljára emberek között, de gyanította, hogy ennyi figyelem még az akkori énjének is sok lett volna. Az a rengeteg, rá szegeződő szem…! A fürkész tekintetektől nagyon elszokott.

Jól viselted, lehelte Daire.

Sirius a vendégére pillantott, aki jelenleg a kanapén terült el. Köpenye alsó felét hanyag eleganciával vetette át a konyha felőli karfán, míg a másik támaszt párnaként használta. Ahogy ott hevert, a csuklyája félrecsúszott, és Sirius végre rendes megvilágítás mellett is megnézhette alaposan. Halvány szürkészöld bőr feszült egy minden emberi vonást nélkülöző arcon. A mellkasa egyáltalán nem mozgott, de minden zajos levegővételnél megremegett a vékony hártya a szemgödrein. Nagy, kerek szája tátogott, de sosem zárult be teljesen. Összességében, továbbra is ocsmányul nézett ki. Persze, a barátait soha ne a szépségük alapján válogassa meg az ember, gondolta Sirius, azután eszébe jutott, mikor látta Daire-t először csuklya nélkül. Amikor megmentette az életét.

Csak vigyáztam rád, sóhajtott fel a dementor, majd megigazította a csuklyát és a másik oldalára fordult. Körvonalai elhalványodtak, ahogy lassan elaludt.


	11. Chapter 11

Bocsánatot kérek mindenkitől, fogalmam sincs hogy ez a fejezet miért így jelenik meg. Amint rájövök, javítom!

* * *

Tapmancs összegömbölyödve ébredt, amikor a reggeli napfény átsütött loboncos szőrén. Először csak a farka alá temette az orrát, és megpróbált tovább aludni. Különös, tizenkét éven át egyszer sem zavarta az egyetlen, szűk ablakon beszűrődő fény…

Aztán észlelte, hogy hol van, és ösztönösen talpra ugrott. Nem szökött ő meg innen tizenhat évesen?!

De a ház üres volt, a portrékon sem látott mozgást, nem tett rá megjegyzéseket Sipor, sőt még Regulus házikedvencként tartott mumusa sem zörgött valamelyik szekrényben. Sirius lassan megnyugodott. Valami derengett neki a házi őrizetről, aztán ahogy teljesen magához tért, pontokba is szedte, hogy mi minden elintéznivalója akad.

Először is, lakhatóvá kell tennie ezt a rettenetes helyet, kiűzni belőle aranyvér-mániás felmenőinek még az emlékét is. Márpedig ahhoz mugli pénz kell, amit garantáltan nem fog találni a nemes és ősi Black család házában. Úgyhogy legelőször levelet írt a Gringottsba: kért egy teljes számlatörténetet a saját pénzéről, tizenkét évre visszamenőleg, és egy összesítőt a családi kasszáról, továbbá az utóbbiból kivett mugli fontot ezer galleon értékben.

Furcsán elégedett volt, ritka érzés ez tizenkét azkabani év után. Eszébe is jutott róla, hogy sehol nem látja Daire-t.

Pedig a dementor ott volt: teljesen elhalványult sziluettel, széttárt karokkal elterülve, halk szipákolással lebegett két méter magasan az alagsori étkező felé vezető lépcső közelében. Persze, neki nem volt szeme, amibe a napfény belesüssön. Tapmancs kíváncsian alája osont.

Alulnézetből csak az alvó dementor körvonalait tudta kivenni, ahogy a napfény megtört rajtuk, mintha egy üvegszobron nézett volna át. A lény felsőteste továbbra is egy hosszában duplájára nyúlt vízihullára emlékeztetett, aránytalanul hosszú karokkal, és málló hártyával az ujjain. A mellkasnál tizenhárom pár bordát számolt össze, amelyek mind közvetlenül csatlakoztak a törékenynek tűnő mellcsonthoz, és látta az egyenes szúrás nyomát ott, ahol egy élő lényben a szívnek kellene lennie. A koponyától csaknem két méterre volt a kifejezetten sárkányszerű medence, két rövid, úszóhártyás lábbal. Következett a másfél méteres farok, ami majdnem a köpeny széléig ért, és szintén úszóhártyában végződött.

Sirius az áteső fényben opálosnak tűnő szemgödröket nézte, és kénytelen volt megállapítani, hogy barátja még a szivárvány színeiben tündökölve is pocsékul néz ki. De legalább, a hangjából és a lebegésből ítélve, a maga kategóriájában egészségesebbnek tűnt. A varázsló elégedetten fejezte be a Gringottsba szánt levelet. Alig negyed óra múlva aztán összevont szemöldökkel nézte, ahogy a kis fekete bagoly visszaért.

Egy zacskó volt nála, amiben melegentartó bűbájjal védett reggeli, egy apró kék üvegcse, és egy szűkszavú levél volt.

„ _Azt hiszem, ez a legkevesebb, amit tehetek. Nagyon ráfér Önre. Az erősítő főzetet még Mrs. Pippintől vettem, hátha szükség lesz rá. Rita."_

Sirius gyanakvón szimatolt bele az üvegbe, aztán felhajtotta a tartalmát. A reggelijének viszont csak a feléig jutott, amikor zöldre váltó lángok közül egy kobold lépett elő.

-Még legalább egy évig maradnia kellett volna, hogy teljes kamatot kapjon – közölte a legkevésbé sem bizalomgerjesztő megjelenésű bankár, majd egy bőröndöt tett le a szoba közepére. –És vegyen hop-port, mert mindjárt kiürül az a kancsó!

Ilyen szívélyes jótanácsokkal ellátva, Siriusnak az étvágya is elment.

A bőröndön talált egy „mugli-biztos" feliratú kapcsolót. Az egyik állásában csak egy üres bőrönd volt, két hosszú papírlappal. A másik állapot viszont mugli cédula-pénzek kötegeit rejtette.

Szinte már természetellenesnek érezte az örömét, ahogy végigsimított a bankókon.

-Daire, te tényleg délig szoktál aludni?

Válasz nem jött.

-Aguamenti!

A régről örökölt nyárfa pálcából fazéknyi víz fröccsent a dementorra, aki megpördült a hosszanti tengelye körül, és zavartalanul aludt tovább. A víz apró jégcseppekben kopogott a padlóra.

A szűken vett Black család egyetlen élő tagja felöltözött apja és öccse ruhatárából, sűrűn használva a ruhaszűkítő bűbájt. Tizenkét évig a Minisztérium manóinak a főztjét ette… ebbe inkább bele sem gondolt. Viszont a Pippin-féle erősítő ital csakugyan jót tett. Olyan energikus és tettre kész lett tőle, mint amilyen mindig is volt – amilyennek maradnia kellett volna.

Daire viszont még mindig édesdeden szuszogott a szoba légterének közepén elterülve. Pedig Sirius most nem is akart tőle sokat.

Újabb Aguamentit szórt, ezúttal az asztalon ágaskodva, pálcáját egyenesen a dementor legközelebbi sebezhető pontjának szegezve. A bal ruhaujjába zúdított víz végre fölébresztette a hétalvó őrt, aki méltatlankodva juttatta vendéglátója eszébe annak emlékét, amikor ő ébredt először a másikuk fészkében: Azkabanban.

-Bocs – komorult el azonnal a varázsló, noha nagyon jól tudta, hogy a kimondott, de tartalom nélküli bocsánatkérések még egy ember számára is idegesítőek, pláne egy dementornak. Efölött aztán már valódi bűntudatot érzett.

-Csak azt szeretném megtudni, hogy melyik mugli szomszédomnál nincs itthon senki. Ez nem nagy kérés, ugye? Utána felőlem délig alhatsz.

A dementor vett egy mély levegőt. Grimmauld tér 11, felelte azután. Kirázta a jégcsapokat a fekete köpenyből, s azzal odébb lebegett. Ha már ostobaságra készülsz, legalább vidd magaddal a vérfarkast, tette még hozzá.

Sirius a zsebeibe tömött mugli pénzre gondolt, meg arra, amit venni kívánt belőle. Ez most semmiség. Az igazi ostobaság az lesz, amikor majd Peter után megy.

Persze, még ma. El kellett ismernie, a vak lény már megint átlátott rajta.

Csak ismerlek, felelte Daire.

Sirius eltüntette a mugli szomszéddal közös falat, aztán az ottani szobából gond nélkül hoppanált.

Három óra múlva ért vissza, kamillaillatúan, farmerben, két nagy zsákot cipelve. A RiDE magazint félretette nyugodtabb olvasáshoz, kipakolt két rekesz sört, egy tévét, egy CD-lejátszót, meg egy bokszzsákot. Eltöprengett, hogy az Elektronikai Bűbájgyűjteményt hogyan tudná visszaszerezni, amikor azt a saját lakásán hagyta, és azóta nyilván lefoglalta a Minisztérium. Arra emlékezett, hogy váltóáramot létrehozni sokkal nehezebb, mint egyenáramot, de a legjobb mugli eszközök kizárólag ezt használták – az egyszerűbb bűbájokkal viszont könnyen tönkre lehetett tenni őket.

Az általa meglátogatott bevásárlóközpont ételudvarában végigette jószerivel a teljes kínálatot, ez nagyban segített a hangulatán. Persze az egymást lökdöső emberek között, ahogy a műanyag tányért a szemetesbe dobta, eszébe jutott, hogy mennyire hiányzik neki a bohókás Skipps. És a bölcs Vaqqu, akitől elbúcsúzni sem volt ideje. Legalább Daire otthon várta, a megbízható, hűséges, kissé unalmas Daire, akivel megmentették egymás életét. Most kiegyenlítették a számlát, vagy kölcsönösen tartoznak egymásnak?

Épp a bokszzsák felső részével bíbelődött, mert az varázslat nélkül sehogy nem akart megmaradni a levegőben (márpedig mugli eszköz volt, úgyhogy elvileg illett volna neki) amikor betoppant Remus.

-Nocsak, fodrásznál voltál? Jó a hajad! - üdvözölte.

-Majd újranövesztem. Ezt nézd!

Átalakult, és nem bánta, hogy rövidre nyírt szőre tömény kamillaillattal telíti az ősi ház egész földszintjét.

-Kutyakozmetikus? – tippelt Holdsáp. Döbbent arcát egy életre megjegyezte Tapmancs.

-Foglaltam magamnak időpontot telefonon. Elmondtam, hogy egy nagytestű, elhanyagolt ebre számítsanak, és hogy valószínűleg nem fogom tudni személyesen elvinni. Őrülten finom jutalomfalatkáik vannak, hagytam is borravalót rendesen.

-Mondják, hogy Azkabanban a többség megőrül néhány hónap után, de te már akkor ilyen hibbant voltál, amikor megismertelek. Kérdezném, hogy egyáltalán, hogy jutottál ki…

-Gyere, erre! – intett az animágus. –Daire! Ígértem, hogy az ostobasággal megvárom Remust. Egy-két óra, és jövök!

Remus Lupin nem keltett feltűnést, amint a roxmortsi főutcán ballagott, azt meg nem látták, hogy a házak között szimatoló fekete kóbor kutyát figyeli. Pippin bájitalfőzdéjében vett néhány adagot a Sirius által kért párlatból, aztán a fekete kutyát követte egészen az iskolai fúriafűz tövéig.

Az eb előreosont, és megérintette a fa tövén a görcsöt. A járatban végre tudtak váltani néhány szót.

-Biztos vagy benne, hogy ott van?

-Persze. Úgy nézek ki, mint aki összekeveri az övét valami városi patkány szagával?

-És van valami használható terved is, vagy csak reménykedjek, hogy nem fog kiszökni ott, ahol bement? Mi nem férünk ki azokon a réseken, próbáltuk már néhányszor.

-Csak nyugalom… de azért néhány önvédelmi bűbáj jól jöhet.

-Merlinre, te tényleg kitaláltál valamit! - A vérfarkas most már komolyan aggódott.

-Peter, beszélnünk kell – kiáltott föl az eltorlaszolt csapóajtó alól Sirius. – Ha láttad, hogy jövünk, akkor valószínűleg tudod azt is, hogy nem te vagy az egyetlen halálfaló a környéken.

-Nottot láttam, Malfoyt meg Averyt – tette hozzá, társánál némiképp csendesebben, Holdsáp.

-McNair is itt van! – visította egy túlontúl ismerős hang odaföntről.

-Akkor gondolom azt is tudod, hogy én miért vagyok itt – igyekezet higgadtan magyarázni Sirius. Megpróbálta azt a józannak tűnő nyugalmat magára erőltetni, mint ami Vaqqu-nak olyan természetes könnyedséggel ment. – Peter, ha ők találnak meg, egyszerűen rád _robbantják_ az egész Szellemszállást, és abból garantált, hogy nem jutsz ki élve. Viszont az igen rosszul érintene mindannyiunkat.

-Várj, most már én sem hiszem el, amit mondasz – bökte oldalba Remus. - Aligha pont te fogod megvédeni.

Odaföntről is csak egy halk vinnyogás volt a válasz. Hallhatóan, nem hitte azt „Makesz" sem.

-Pedig ez az egyetlen, amit tehetünk. Féregfark, hallasz? Ígérem, hogy a védelmedben fogok beszélni a tárgyalásunkkor.

-Ezt higgyem is el? – cincogta odaföntről egy halk hang. –Tegnap még azt nyilatkoztad a Prófétának, hogy annak örülnél leginkább, ha… - Peter ki sem merte mondani, Sirius meg emlékezett, hogy mit mondott. Holdsáp meg könnyen kikövetkeztette.

-Az egy dolog, hogy minek örülnék, de eddig mindig az lett a vége, hogy meg kellett védenünk téged, akár akartuk, akár nem.

Remus is csak a fejét rázta:

-Megőrültél?

-Már tisztáztuk, hogy igen, kedves Holdsáp – felelte Sirius, aztán hangosabban folytatta. –Tudom, hogy nem fogod elhinni. Ezért kértem Remust, hogy jöjjön el tanúnak.

-Tessék? –szűkölt most már a vérfarkas is. –Tanúnak?

-Le fogom tenni a Megszeghetetlen Esküt.

Nem kellett Lupinra néznie, így is pontosan tudta, hogy amit művel, az őrültség.


	12. Chapter 12

„Annyi eszem sincs, mint egy bébi trollnak" gondolta Sirius, miközben az aurorok irodájába zárva hallgatta a tárgyalóteremből ki-kihallatszó felhördülést, fújolást. Nem tudta, mi fog történni, ha a varázslónép még az előtt ízekre tépi Pettigrew-t, hogy ő betarthatná megszeghetetlen ígéretét, de gyanította, hogy semmi jó.

Aztán azt vette észre, hogy a szomszédos terem elcsendesedik, a levegő pedig lehűl. Volt egy tippje, hogy mi történt. Hogy Daire eljön a tárgyalására, abban biztos volt, de ilyen hatáshoz legalább egy tucat dementor szükséges. Gondolkodott, hogy ki jöhetett még.

-Készülj –kopogott be Elphias.

-Tizenkét éve kész vagyok –felelte Sirius.

Emelt fővel lépett a terembe.

Három tárgyalót egymásba kellett nyitni, és valószínűleg még így is szükség volt nagyobbító bűbájra. Hatalmas tömeg volt: eljött Roxmortsból az összes szemtanú és Godric's Hollow szinte teljes lakossága, a Főnix Rendjének életben maradt tagjai, különböző aranyvérű családok képviselői, köztük nem egy, akinek a nevét három nappal azelőtt lediktálta az újságírónak. Körbenézett: igen, a sajtó képviselői is ott voltak, a legelső sorban.

És persze ott voltak a dementorok. Sirius szeme könnybe lábadt, ahogy végignézett rajtuk. A teljes életfogytos csapat eljött a tárgyalására, még Nihl is. Vaqqu a félszemű Alastor Mordon és egy olívazöld hajú fiatal boszorkány mellett állt, büszkén, sőt megilletődötten. Skipps végigsuhant a termen, piruettezve megkerülte példaképét, majd visszakapaszkodott a csillárra. Az ártalmatlan Mixie az újságírók mellett foglalt helyet. Howlflow, aki a külső falakat őrizte és kifejezetten a repüléssel kapcsolatos emlékekkel táplálkozott, most a legnagyobb ajtó mellett várt. Daire szerényen elvegyült a tömegben.

Örülök, hogy eljöttetek, suttogta az egykori fogoly. Az őrség tökéletes összhangban visszhangozta ezt az örömet.

Remus Lupin épp a tanúvallomás végére ért, miszerint az égre-földre keresett bűnözőt egyedül találta meg, a Szellemszállás legfelső szobájában lapulva. Pálca nem volt nála, és nem tanúsított ellenállást.

-Köszönjük –bólintott végül Amelia Bones.

Az asztal másik sarkával szemben, mint a nyárfalevél, reszketett Peter Pettigrew. A csuklóira tett láncot egy olyan dementor tartotta, akit Sirius először meg sem ismert. Most látta először csuklyával a fején.

Sirius elhaladt Chesire mellett, és ott állt meg, ahol az előbb Lupin beszélt. A pálcáját nem hozhatta, még az idegen nyárfa – unikornisszőr örökséget sem, ezért zokszó nélkül hagyta, hogy Elphias a torkára célozzon egy Sonorust. Tudta, hogy ha az egykori aurortárs bármi mással próbálkozott volna, az ártást egy tucatnyi dementor torolja azonnal meg.

Egy halknak szánt köszöntés után beszélni kezdett.

Megemlékezett mindazokról, akik a legutóbbi sötét nagyúr elleni harcban vesztették az életüket, szándékosan az őreitől tanult kifejezést használva a bulváros „Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén" vagy a félelmet hétköznapivá tompító „Tudjukki" helyett. Azt a nevet meg végképp nem használta, amit Bellatrix kiabált, rossz napjain akár órákon keresztül. Felemlegette inkább a régi társakat, akiknek jó esetben legalább élő rokona maradt, viszont nem felejtette a McKinnon családot sem.

-A Potter családot is hiába próbáltuk megmenteni. De történt akkor valami, amire senki nem számított: a valódi titokgazda, Peter, akarva vagy sem: a vesztébe vezette az évszázad legrettenetesebb feketemágusát.

Szándékosan nem Féregfarkra nézett, hanem a Carrow testvérekre, aztán a megőszült Nott-ra, és biztosra vette, hogy Peter is látta a rászegeződő vérszomjas tekinteteket. A sajtó széksorára nézett, hogy vajon ugyanez Rita Vitrolnak is feltűnt-e, de a nő teljesen a beszélőn csüngött. Lucius Malfoy arcát épp eltakarta egy kölyökmacska formájú patrónus – erre számítani lehetett egy varázslókkal és dementorokkal zsúfolt teremben.

Őt biztonságérzettel töltötte el az ismerős dementorok lélegzete, de gyanította, hogy a többiek nem ugyanezt élik át. Főleg, hogy rögtön az elején szánt szándékkal fölemlegette a régi veszteségeket, és azt, hogy Peter kettős árulása nélkül talán még ma is naponta láthatnák az égbolton a Sötét Jegyet. Ugyan, ki szeretne folyamatos rettegésben élni? A beszéd végén még köszönetet is mondott Pettigrew-nek.

-Három év! –mormogta az ítélethirdetés után Remus. –Három évet kapott! Ez volt a te nagy terved? Mert ha igen, akkor gratulálok!

-Szabad vagyok, mára ez elég – felelte Sirius, miközben tekintetével a távozó dementorok között Daire-t kereste. - Egyébként te mit gondolsz, mit súgott Malfoy a miniszternek? Minél enyhébb büntetést kért rá, hogy Peter még biztosan életben legyen, amikor szabadul. Ők akarják megölni.

Ezt hallva Remus elsápadt, belegondolva, hogy mi történt a Longbottom-párral.

-De az a másik véglet, azt sem hagyhatjuk! – suttogta jelentőségteljesen. –Akármit is tett!

-Megölt tizenkét muglit, akikről ma jóformán nem is esett szó – felelte Sirius. -Gyenge volt, amit a nála is gyengébbeken torolt meg. A gyógyszerfőző kollégád jut az eszembe róla – tette hozzá utálkozva.

Odébb lépett, szándékosan úgy helyezkedve, hogy kikerüljön Amelia Bones útjából. A boszorkány egy szomorú bólintással vette tudomásul, hogy itt az ő ismételt bocsánatkérésére épp annyira nincs szükség, mint a többiekére, és pár másodperc ácsorgás után Dawlish és Shacklebolt közt távozott ő is a teremből.

-Szóval, szabad vagy – vette tudomásul Holdsáp. –És ez mára elég. Van már valami terved későbbre?

Persze, hogy van, gondolta Sirius, amint a szőke újságírónőt figyelte, aki kivont pennával rohant Amelia után. -Szeretnék egy teljes életet. Ami nem sajnálkozó varázslók és boszorkányok társaságát jelenti.

-Elutazol?

-Vagy beállok muglinak, ha már a pálcámat eltörték. Az biztos, hogy auror soha többet, egy percig nem leszek.

-Említetted az előbb Pitont. Amíg mi…- Remus elhallgatott, mindössze a fejével intett jelentőségteljesen a botladozva elrángatott Féregfark után. –Amíg nem tudtam tanítani, ő helyettesített. Szeretném, ha két hét múlva inkább te tartanád az óráimat.

Black megütközve nézett rá, és nem válaszolt.

-Harmadéves Griffendél…? –kacsintott rá Remus.

Sirius szeme egy pillanatra felcsillant a beesett, viaszsárga arc mélyén. Eszébe jutott a roxmortsi engedély, amit a keresztfiának nem volt kivel aláíratnia, de az is, hogy a fiú egyelőre a lehető legjobb helyen van.

-Harry-nek nem egy ilyen roncsra van szüksége – közölte végül.

-Nézesd meg magad egy gyógyítóval – szólt Holdsáp.

-Minek? Hogy valami hígított mérget itassanak meg velem, amitől elfelejtem, hogy kik és kik nem az igazi barátaim? Drágán megtanult lecke volt. - Azzal egy testesebb sajtófotóst és a zöld hajú boszorkánnyal beszélgető Alastort félretolva megindult a kijárat felé.

Daire a lépcső tetején rántotta vissza.

Sirius felnézett négy méter magasba, ahol csuklya rejtette a számára ismerős arcot. Hallotta, hogy a háttérben Remus visszatartja a közéjük iramodó aurorokat. Emlékezett, hogy Daire egy évtizednél is tovább, mindig mellette volt, higgadt nyugalommal tűrve megannyi kifakadását. Érezte megnyugtató, földszagú leheletét. A társa volt, akivel kölcsönösen tartoztak egymásnak.

Most ez a dementor kézfogásra emelte a kezét.

Siriusban egy pillanatra meghűlt a vér. A történtek ellenére, még soha nem érintett meg dementort. Persze, a köpenyen keresztül igen, és Skipps meg is sértődött volna, ha kutyaként nem hagyja neki megsimogatni magát. De a fekete szőr vagy a fekete szövet mintha elszigetelte volna mindattól, amitől egy épeszű varázsló teljesen jogosan retteg.

Meglepetésére, a dementor keze ködszerű volt, mintha egy nagyon hideg gőzoszlopot érintett volna. Mégis, valami szilárd maradt a tenyerén, vékony és könnyű anyag, ami a kézfogás után pillanatok alatt pergamenszerűvé száradt.

Daire málladozó kézbőrének egy darabja volt az.

Használd bölcsen, lehelte a börtönőr, és siklott a többiek után a túloldali kétszárnyú ajtó felé, Pettigrew nyomában.

-Nos? –kérdezte Remus egy idő után.

Sirius még mindig döbbenten meredt Daire búcsúajándékára. –Gyerünk Ollivanderhez! – döntött végül.


End file.
